Friends Forever Or Not?
by blonde girl 88
Summary: Hermine gets mad at Harry and Ron in their fifth year, so they start fighting. Romance ensues between her and Draco, but is that really what she wants? How are Harry and Ron doing without Hermione? More surprises are to come. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1

At last, Hermione stepped onto the train. She had been waiting all summer for this: To go back to Hogwarts. She missed the castle. She missed her homework (Even though she was still doing it all summer long!). She missed the professors. Well, except for Snape, the Potions Master. She definitely did not miss him. She missed the feasts in the Great Hall. However, most of all, she missed Harry and Ron. Of course, she had written to them over the summer, but that just wasn't the same as sitting there next to them and talking to them. She wondered what kind of adventure they would go on this year. It would certainly be exciting. She had written to them early in the week and they agreed to meet at King's Cross. She went looking for them.

"Harry, over here!" she shouted.

She almost didn't recognize him. He looked so different. He was taller and he looked much more mature. His hair was neat. It wasn't messy, like it normally was.

"Hi, Harry!" she said. "Have you found Ron yet?"

"No, I haven't," replied Harry. "He should be here soon though." 

"HARRY! HERMIONE!"

They turned around. It was Ron. He stuck out easily with his red hair.

"How are you guys?" asked Ron 

"I'm alright," said Hermione.

"I'm great. I am so happy to get away from the Dursleys!" exclaimed Harry. "I don't know if I could have put up another day with them.

"I know what you mean," said Ron. "Fred and George are becoming a pain in the neck. I didn't know it was possible for them to get worse. I now know anything is possible."

"So how was your summer, Hermione?" asked Harry, as they found seats on the train.

"Oh, the usual. Trying to keep up with my studying. I've been awfully busy doing homework."

"Homework!" exclaimed Ron. "It's summer vacation, Hermione. How can you be doing homework? I didn't even know that they gave that out during the summer."

"I have a lot of classes," said Hermione, angrily. "I needed to get caught up, so I asked all my teachers for extra assignments that I could do over the summer."

"Hermione, you're at the top of our class at Hogwarts. You're one of the smartest students there. I don't know why you need to do extra work," said Harry.

"I know, I know, but no one has ever succeeded by not trying their hardest now have they? This is my hardest. Now take it or leave it." said Hermione. 

"Hermione," said Ron, "you make no sense sometimes."

"Oh, and _you_ always do?" said Hermione.

"I make more sense than you do," said Ron. "You always say-"

"Enough arguing, you two. It's almost 12:30. The food cart should be here soon and I'm starving!"

"Me too," said Ron. "I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast this morning. My parents were rushing me. I wonder what I am going to get."

"I am going to get some chocolate frogs," said Hermione, forgetting about their little argument. "I have been craving something chocolate all day long."

The food cart came. They all got what they wanted and started to eat.

"What card did you get, Hermione?" asked Ron, as Hermione opened her chocolate frog.

"I don't know; let me see…..I got Morgana! I remember reading about her in _Hogwarts, a History_.

"You should start collecting the cards, Hermione," said Harry. I do. So does Ron. He's the one who got me started. You would like collecting. It's fun."

"Yeah, I think I will," replied Hermione. "That would be fun."

They sat there for a little while, eating their treats and talking.

Hermione was thinking to herself. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron for a long time and now that she did, she noticed something. They both looked a whole lot older and much more mature. They acted a lot older too. Now that she had pointed that out, she realized that she, herself, had changed too. Over the summer, she had become more into boys. She started caring about her looks. Not that she hadn't before. She now put makeup on every morning. Well, except for this morning. She didn't want Harry and Ron to know. Not yet anyways. They also didn't know that she had been using a special gel to tame her hair. It worked to. She didn't put that in today either. She didn't know what they would think of the "new Hermione." Then again, Harry's hair seemed a bit different too. It wasn't as wild as usual. Maybe he was using something too….. She decided to tell them tomorrow.

"Do you know what's weird?" asked Ron. "Fred and George have been acting very odd lately. Worse than usual. They have been spending a lot of time in there room. They won't let anyone in. They say they're studying, but come on. Why would Fred and George Study? They never do. I say they're up to something. It does all sound a bit odd, doesn't it?

"Yes, it does," replied Hermione. "You don't think it has anything to do with _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, _do you?

"I don't know what they're doing. They don't want anyone to find out. I bet it is _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, though," said Ron.

"I should certainly hope not!" said Hermione.

"My parents would go mad if they started that up again," said Ron. "My mom said she would ground them for the rest of their lives if they did."

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What….Oh, um, yeah I guess it could be. I-I, don't know."

"Harry, are you OK?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, yeah….yeah I'm fine.

"If you say so," said Ron. They were looking at him very strangely. Usually, Harry pays attention. He wasn't doing that now.

Harry hoped that they didn't think that too much was wrong. He didn't want them to know, though. He hated keeping a secret, but he had to. What they didn't know was that last year, at the Triwizard Tournament, he gave his thousand Galleons prize money to Fred and George to help start their joke shop. He hoped that they were using it well. He also told them to buy Ron some new dress robes. He wondered why Ron hadn't said anything. They better have gotten him something.

"Do you want to know what else is weird?" asked Ron.

"What?" said Hermione.

"I forgot to tell you, but right before I was packing my trunk to take to Hogwarts, they came up to me and gave me something."

"What, what did they give you?" asked Hermione.

"They gave me a brand new dress robe, daily robes, scarves, and basically all new clothes," said Ron. "I don't know where they got the money from, but they told me not to tell our parents."

"They bought you all new clothes?" said Hermione. "Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know," said Ron.

"I hope they didn't steal them," said Hermione.

"No, no, they didn't steal them!" said Harry all of a sudden. "Trust me, OK. They didn't steal them."

"How would you know, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I just do, OK," said Harry.

"Harry has a point, Ron," said Hermione. "I guess I don't think they stole them. I mean really. Why would Fred and George steal something? I don't think so. It's almost like saying they never get in trouble. Impossible."

"Well, I'm just glad I have a new dress robe," said Ron. "My old one was really starting to-"

"A _new_ dress robe?! Did I hear that correctly?" Draco Malfoy was standing by the door. "What did you have to sell to afford that, Weasley? Your whole house?"

Crabbe and Goyle were standing there next to him, laughing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron. "Whatever it is, you better hurry up or you'll be sorry!"

"Was that a threat?" replied Malfoy. "Oh, I'm scared now! Hey, Potter, look, there's a dementor. You'd better run before you fall off your broom! Ha! Ha!"

"Malfoy," said Harry calmly, "even if I did fall off my broom, _once_, I can at least catch the Snitch before I do so. Something you would know nothing about, as being you've only caught it what……_once?_"

Malfoy stopped laughing. "You'll pay, Potter. You'll pay……Come on Crabbe, Goyle, let's get out of here."

"Ignore him, Ron," said Hermione. "He's just jealous because he hasn't got new robes."

"I know, I know, but he just makes me so mad! I just want to-"

"Hey, speaking of robes," said Harry, trying to change the subject. "We should probably change. After all, we are almost there."

"OK, I'll back shortly," said Hermione, grabbing her school clothes.

"Wait, Hermione," said Harry. "How about we just meet you in the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony? By the time we're all done, we'll be there."

"Sounds fine to me," said Hermione. "I will see you later then, goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony was now over.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin to eat, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Any interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Also, first years please remember that you are not allowed your own brooms. Thank you. The feast may now begin." With a wave of his wand, food magically appeared on all of the tables. 

"I forgot how great this food tasted!" said Ron, with one hand holding a turkey drumstick and the other hand holding a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry looked up. It was Colin Creevey, along with his younger brother, Dennis. Colin was in his fourth year. Dennis was in his second year.

"Hi, Colin. Hi Dennis," said Harry, impatiently. Harry hoped that they wouldn't follow him around all year again. He didn't want to be rude, but they were somewhat annoying. "Where are you two sitting?" He hoped that they didn't want to sit with him.

"We're sitting up at the front of the table with my friends."

"Oh." Harry breathed a sign of relief.

"Well, we better get going. They're probably waiting for us."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Harry really hoped he wouldn't, but oh well.

"Bye!" Colin and Dennis waved goodbye.

"Ah, I can eat in peace now!" said Harry, after they left.

"No you can't," said Ron. "Here come Fred and George……and Ginny!"

During Harry's second year, he saved Ginny's life down in the Chamber of Secrets. You could say she was a little bashful towards Harry now. 

"Hey, Harry, Hermione!" said George. "How have you been? Did you have a nice summer?"

"Hello!" said Hermione. "I'm alright. And yes, I did have a rather nice summer. Thank you for asking."

"What have you been up to, Harry?" asked Fred.

"Oh, not much."

"How are those muggles treating you?" 

"Oh, a lot better! They got a letter from Sir-, I mean, some person, threatening them. They got scared. They let me do what ever I want. As long as it doesn't bother them and it's legal. They just ignore me. I really enjoy that part!" Harry had forgotten that they didn't know about Sirius. He had almost let it slip. Sirius is Harry's ex-convict, godfather who broke out of the wizard jail, Azkaban. He is still on the run. On the bright side though, he _is_ innocent.

"Well that's good," said Fred, sitting down with them.

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry.

"So, Fred, George, this is your last year at Hogwarts, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yes, it is," said George. "And we can't wait!"

"Exactly what is it that you are going to do, after you have finishes with school, huh?" asked Ron.

"Oh, we do have plans," said George.

"Big plans," agreed Fred.

"Are you ever going to tell us, or what," asked Ron.

"Nope," they said together, smiling.

"It's a secret… well, I guess one more person knows, but I'm sure that he's not about to tell," said Fred, winking at Harry. Harry was that other person.

"Well, we better get going. We're going to go look at the new first year Gryffindors. They had better be good this year, or else we won't win house cup. See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

"I think that I am going to go to Ron, OK? I think I see one of my friends over there. Bye Ron!" said Ginny as she hurried up and left.

"Well," said Ron. "Should we go up to our Common Room. It's getting late. Maybe we can talk for a bit, then go to bed."

"OK, fine with me," said Hermione.

"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

They walked up to their Common Room and sat by the fire.

"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," said Hermione. "I didn't see anyone new sitting up at the head table."

"I don't know," said Harry. "I didn't notice any new teachers either. It's getting harder and harder to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I mean, look what happened to the last four teachers. The first one died, the second one went crazy, the third one was so ashamed that he left and the fourth one was an imposter. I wouldn't want to be the next teacher either. Would you?"

"Well, no," said Hermione. "But they can't just cancel the class….. Or would they? They better not have cancelled it!!! I'll go find a teacher myself if I have to and if I can't find one then _I'll_ be the teacher! They can't just cancel it like that! They better not. They wouldn't do that, would they?!?!?"

"Relax, Hermione!" said Ron. "I don't think they would cancel it. They'll find someone stupid enough to teach it. Calm down, Hermione. You're almost hyperventilating."

"Yeah, Hermione," said Harry. "They aren't going to cancel it, OK?"

"O-OK," said Hermione. "Sorry about that. I just go a litter concerned. That's all."

"Maybe you should go to bed, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, Harry's right. You look tired. You need some rest," said Ron.

"O-OK," said Hermione, still trying to get over the possibility of not having a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "I think I will go to bed. Good night you guys." 

"Good night," said Ron and Harry.

Hermione walked slowly to her room, still shaking a little bit.

Ron and Harry were left shocked. "I didn't think she'd get that worked up over a class being canceled!" said Ron. "She never ceases to amaze me!"

"Yeah, you never know about her sometimes, do you?"

"No, you don't," said Ron. "I think I feel a yawn coming on. Well It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Harry."

* * * 

It was now morning. Harry and Ron were sitting in their Common Room, waiting for Hermione.

"It usually doesn't take her this long to get ready," said Harry.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron. "Here she comes….. At least I think that's her….Hermione?"

"Hello, Ron," said Hermione. "Well, what are you staring at?"

"We're staring at you, Hermione," said Harry. "I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but you look a lot different then you did yesterday."

"Oh, that," said Hermione. "Yes, I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" said Harry. "OK….." Harry looked at her more closely. She did look different. But not bad different….good different. Her hair was not bushy and wild like it was yesterday. It was still wavy, but now it actually looks OK. She was also wearing makeup. It really brought out her eyes….she looked very nice… no, not nice….pretty. She looked very pretty.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you look different, but I could get used to it. You look really nice, Hermione." said Ron.

"Well, thank you Ron," said Hermione, blushing a little bit…"What do you think Harry?" Hermione really wanted to know what Harry thought.

Harry, at a loss for words, finally managed to say something. "You look very pretty Hermione."

Hermione, blushing more than ever, managed to say a quiet "thank you." She was glad that Harry thought she was pretty. Lately, she had been looking at Harry in a different way. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He looked older, better,.…and somewhat cute too. 

"Well," said Hermione. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go down for breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "I almost forgot. Come on let's go eat."

After everyone was finished, eating the teachers handed out their new schedules.

"Oh, no," said Ron. "We still have potions with the Slytherins. And Care of Magical Creatures. But that's it."

"Hey," said Hermione. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, first thing today."

"Told you they wouldn't cancel it," said Ron.

"I wonder who the teacher is going to be," said Harry. "I wish it were Lupin again. 

He was by far my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Yes, I wish it were to," said Hermione. "But, Harry, they can't possibly let him be a teacher again after what happened in our third year."

"True," said Harry. "But still. I can hope, can't I?"

"You can hope, Harry….or you can find out," said Ron. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late. Class starts in five minutes!"

"Oh," said Hermione. "Then we better hurry. Come on."

They walked over to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They looked inside. The new teacher was…. a woman. They never expected that. They went in and found seats.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Claudia Cambridge and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please take your seats everyone and we will begin."

"I never expected having a female teacher," whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione!

"Me neither," said Ron.

"OK, class," said Professor Cambridge. "Someone please tell me what you have all covered so far."

Hermione's hand shot straight in the air.

"Yes….uh, what is your name, dear," said the professor?

"Hermione"

"Ok, Hermione, what have you covered so far?" said Professor Cambridge.

"Well, last year we were learning about the curses. The Unforgivable Curses," said Hermione.

"Can anyone tell me what those curses are?" said the Professor.

Hermione's hand shot straight up again. So did Harry's, Ron's, Neville's, and many others.

"You, what's your name?" she asked.

"Lavender," she replied.

"Name an unforgivable curse."

"Umm, the Cruciatus Curse," she said quietly.

"Very good," she said. "Now who can tell me another one?"

"You," said Professor Cambridge, pointing at Neville.

"Uh, umm, isn't the Imperius Curse one?" said Neville shyly.

"Yes, it is," said the professor. "And what is the last one….Harry?"

She recognized Harry because of his scar.

"Avada Kedavra," said Harry.

"Yes, yes. Avada Kedavra. The killing curse," said the professor. "Well it's good to know that you're all caught up. Enough review. Open your books to the first page." At the end, she gave them all an assignment.

"I would like you all to write a summary on what we covered today. The more you write, the better you'll do. Thank you. You may go now," said the professor.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to their common room.

"Wow, that was some class, huh?" said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "She was kind of strict, but I think I like her. What did you think of her Hermione?"

"I am very happy," said Hermione. "That we have a female teacher. Maybe she'll actually stay for a couple years. All the other professors were males and look what happened to them. I think this year will be different having a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And who knows, maybe she will even stay this time around."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ron. "Hey, Harry check and see what our next class is."

"Ok," said Harry, getting out the schedule. "Divination, but it's not until after lunch. What do you have then, Hermione?"

"Umm, I think it's Arithmancy. Let me check…yes, Arithmancy."

"I still can't believe you dropped out of Divination like that," said Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione. "Please, don't even let me get started on that."

"Ok, I won't," said Ron.

"Hey," said Harry. "We should go visit Hagrid. I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Yeah, let's go do that!" said Hermione.

They got their cloaks and went outside to Hagrid's hut.

"I hope he's home," said Ron.

"Where else would he be?" said Hermione as they knocked on his door.

"Well, hello!" said Hagrid as he opened the door. "I was wondering when you'd come and visit me. Come in. Come in."

They went in and sat down.

"Shall I make you some tea?" asked Hagrid.

"Sure," said Harry.

"So how have your classes been?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, we've only had one class so far this morning, Defense Against the Darks Arts," said Hermione. "Our new teacher is Professor Cambridge. Did you know we were getting a female teacher?" asked Hermione.

"Mighta heard something about it," said Hagrid. "So did you like her?"

"Actually," said Ron. "I liked her a lot. She's really a good teacher."

"Well, that's good," said Hagrid.

"So, when do you have Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Hagrid.

"Uh, I think we have it on Thursday. What are we going to be doing then?" asked Harry.

"Well, I've been doing a little studying over the summer and I think I made out a fairly decent lesson plan. Maybe I should let you look at it sometimes and see what you think," said Hagrid.

"Sure, we could do that, Hagrid," said Hermione. "Are there going to be more flobberworms?"

"No," said Hagrid. "I've had enough with them. It'll start with something a little bigger, but not to big."

"To bad we have it with Slytherins," said Ron. "Malfoy better not ruin it again. He can really get on my nerves……oh, Hagrid. I forgot. I talked to my brother Charlie this summer and asked him about Norbert."

"Norbert?!?!?!" exclaimed Hagrid. "How's he doing? Is he making new friends? Are they taking good care of him?"

"Yes, Hagrid," said Ron. "He's fine now. He's about 50 feet tall though. They're taking good care of him."

"Well, that's good," said Hagrid.

"Sorry Hagrid," said Hermione. "But it's almost lunchtime, we better be getting back to the castle."

"That's fine," said Hagrid. "I'm just glad you came to visit me."

"Well, we'll see you later, Hagrid," said Ron.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost Halloween now. The school year was off to a great start. Gryffindor was in the lead with the most House Points. They had won every Quidditch match so far, thanks to Harry. And since Oliver Wood left for Hogwarts already, they had to find a new Keeper and name a new captain. They all voted on a new captain and of course, Harry won. So Harry was the new Gryffindor captain. He had to find a new Keeper. That was easy though. Oliver Wood had a younger brother named Alex Wood. Oliver had been training Alex for quite awhile. He was in his second year and was made Keeper for Gryffindor. He was almost as good as Oliver was, but not quite. Nobody could be better than Oliver.

One night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library studying.

"Five rolls of parchment!" exclaimed Ron. "Can you believe that!?"

They had just come from Potions with Professor Snape. Snape loathed them so much. He had given Ron, Hermione, Harry detention for talking out of turn and made them write an essay about the different kinds of potions that they were talking about that day.

"Well….at least he didn't take any points away," said Hermione.

"Well, yeah, if you don't count the twenty points he took from us at the beginning of class," said Harry.

"I am going to be up all night writing this!" said Ron. "I'm not even done with my first roll. And we have to have ten! How far are you guys?"

"Just starting my second," said Harry.

"I'm coming up on my sixth," said Hermione.

Harry was shocked. He has never seen anyone write something so fast. Then again, if anyone were going to write that fast, it would be Hermione. And it was. She has always been like that and she always will be.

"How do you write so fast, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well, for starters," said Hermione, "I don't fool around. If you two weren't talking, you could have been just as far as me. But, no. You are always talking. You two are the reasons that we have to write this stupid essay anyway. Now, would you _please _be quiet so I can finish mine!"

"Fine!" said Ron. It's not my fault though that you're obsessed with homework! I don't work all day, every day like you do! I have better things to do than sit here and listen to your crap! I'm leaving!" 

Ron slammed his book shut and stormed out.

Harry and Hermione just sat there, stunned.

"Wow…" said Harry. "I've never known him to get that upset over something before."

"I don't know _where_ that came from," said Hermione, innocently.

Harry was starting to get a little ticked off at her to. Ron was right. She hasn't been acting very nice lately. Harry decided to pick a fight with her to.

"What?!" said Harry. He was yelling now. "You don't know where that came from? Well, let me inform you. It was you! If you wouldn't have told him off like that about not getting his work done and telling him to be quiet, he would have never told you off!"

"Oh, so that's how you see it, huh?" said Hermione. "Well, you know what? I still think that. And the same goes for you too. If you weren't so-" 

Harry cut Hermione off. "You know, Hermione, I've had enough of you! You think you're such a know-it-all! Well, the truth is that you're just a big show off! I'm leaving!!" And with that, Harry slammed his book shut and left to go find Ron.

Hermione just sat there. She was very shocked she _thought_ that they were friends. Apparently not. She just continued with her homework. 

* * * 

Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Ron. He did. 

"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "I'm sorry about what happened down there. I didn't mean to storm off like that."

"You know," said Harry. "I'm glad you did. She deserved it. I was sick of her acting like she was better then us. She's not! Right after you left, I told her off too. She seemed a bit shocked, but I don't care."

"Well, I guess it's just us two then, huh?" said Ron.

"I guess so," agreed Harry.

* * * 

After a few days of this, Hermione was really starting to get lonely. Apparently, other people noticed too. Whenever she was sitting by herself, a certain boy would come up to her and start talking to her. She was surprised by this, but talked back. He would say hi to her in the corridors. He must have realized that she wasn't friend with Harry and Ron anymore. He would have never been this nice to her if she was. He was trying to make her forget about them. It worked. She knew she shouldn't let him take advantage of her, but she couldn't help it. She kind of liked it. She wanted to prove to Harry and Ron that she could find someone else besides them. And besides, this boy was been _much _nicer than Harry and Ron ever had. She had a feeling that this boy might actually like her in that sort of way. Little did she know that she was right. He really did like her like that. This boy's name was….Draco Malfoy. It was the last person she expected, but he was there for her when she needed someone the most. And somehow, she knew that it was real. Draco had changed over the summer. He still didn't like Harry or Ron, but that didn't matter to her now.

Hermione and Draco were standing outside the Great Hall. They were almost with each other every minute of the day.

"Do you want to go to the library and study, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Ah…..no. Not today," said Hermione. "Let's go for a walk."

"Ok," said Draco. He was a bit surprised that she didn't want to go to the library. That was unusual for her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. Let's just walk around," said Hermione.

At first, Hermione wasn't sure why Draco was being so nice to her. Then she realized that maybe, just maybe, he actually liked her. Until today, she had tried to keep it a secret that they were friends. She used to be kind of ashamed of him. Not anymore. She wanted people to know that they were friends…or more then friends? She wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

"You know, Hermione, you're a lot nicer then people give you credit for," said Draco. 

"Thanks," she said. "And you're not as rude as most people think you are."

"Thanks," said Draco. "Shall we go outside for awhile? It's a rather nice day out. I could use some sunshine."

"Sure," she said. "I need to go back to my room and get my cloak, though. It isn't _that_ nice out."

"Ok, shall I meet you by your door in five minutes then?" he said. 

"Yes, that works for me," she said. "I'll be right back."

She started walking to her room. She gave the Fat Lady the password and went in. Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room. She tried not to look at them, but she couldn't resist. She was just wondering what they were doing without her. They stood up and started walking towards her. She sped up.

"Hermione, wait," said Harry. "We were looking for you. We want to talk. We've been thinking. Look, we're really sorry about those things that we said about you. Honest."

"We happened to realize that you've been awfully lonely lately, so we decided to take the first step," said Ron. "We really are very-"

"Lonely?!" shouted Hermione. "Well just to inform you, I am _not_ lonely. It just so happens that someone is waiting for me right outside that door and I don't want to keep him waiting….So, if would _please_ excuse me, I need to go and get my cloak so we can go outside." Hermione grabbed her cloak and started for the door.

"But Hermione," shouted Ron. "We said we're sorry. Next should come the part where you forgive us."

Hermione stopped short. "Forgive you?! Well, maybe I wouldn't have had to forgive you if you wouldn't have said that stuff about me in the first place!" She started walking again. "And _nothing _is ever going to change that!" 

Harry and Ron ran after her.

"Hermione, you're right. Nothing's going to change that, but we can still say that we're sorry," said Harry. He was starting to get a little annoyed at her now, but he kept his temper. Or at least, he tried to.

"You can say that you're sorry," said Hermione, "just as well as I can say that I don't want to forgive you." She was starting to get angry with them. _Why couldn't they get it through their thick heads? _

Hermione opened the door. Draco was already waiting for her. 

__

"Come on, Draco, lets go," she said. "Those two are _really_ starting to get on my nerves!"

"Draco?!?!" shouted Harry. "So now you're hanging out with Draco? I thought you'd at least be able to do better then him!"

Hermione was ready for a comeback. "He's better than _you!! _And yes, Harry, I am hanging out with Draco. Now that's it's _any_ of your business!! I'll have you know he was really nice to me. Nicer than you two _ever_ were!!"

Draco smiled at her last remark. He really liked pissing off Harry and Ron. And he wasn't ever the one doing it. It was Hermione!! Even better yet!!

"Come on, Hermione," said Draco. "We don't want to waste our precious time on those two, do we?"

"No, you're right, we don't, let's go," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron were just left standing there. They were a little shocked. But more hurt. Harry couldn't believe it.He thought to himself. _How could she do that to them? Of all, people…Draco! Their worst enemy!_

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "Let's go back to the common room. Just forget about her, will you?"

"I'm trying ever so hard to forget, but she just walked off with _Malfoy, _or didn't you notice?"

"Oh, I noticed all right," said Ron. "Some friend, huh?" He started walking back to the common room. Apparently, forgetting about her very easily.

Somehow, Ron didn't seem as upset about this as Harry did. Harry couldn't stop thinking about her, though. Come to think of it, he was a little bit…..uh, what's the word….jealous? Could he really be jealous of Malfoy?…..Yes, he could. And he was. Harry had begun to realize that he had feelings for Hermione. Not just as a friend, but more. But now it was too late. She's pissed at him and she's found Malfoy. Now how was he going to tell her? He couldn't. That's all there was to it.

* * * 

Hermione and Draco were now outside, walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione was glad she was with him. She was really starting to get to now him. He was much nicer than she _ever_ thought possible. She had found someone new. She liked that.

"You're right, Draco," said Hermione. "It _is _a nice day out."

"Yeah….Hey, have you ever ridden on a broom with someone before?" asked Draco.

"At the same time?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"No, I haven't," said Hermione. "I didn't know that you could. Don't they only have one seat?"

"Well, most of them do. You can get ones with two seats, but I wouldn't know where. They're hard to find," said Draco.

"So, how would we both ride on one together? Do you have one with two seats?" asked Hermione. She was wondering what he was talking about. She thought it would be kind of fun to do that. She wanted to know how.

"I wish I had one with two seats, but I don't," said Draco.

"Then tell me how we are going to do that!" said Hermione. She had raised her voice a little bit. She was getting a little annoyed with him. He wouldn't tell her. She wanted to know.

Draco started laughing quietly. 

"What are you laughing about? Do you think this is funny?"

"Yeah….I do," said Draco. He was still laughing.

"What is so funny about this?" Hermione wanted to know. She was still partially shouting.

Draco laughed harder. "It's just funny to see you like this. Getting all mad over something. Your face is almost red."

"You think I look funny?" Hermione wasn't sure whether to get mad or start laughing.

"Well, not so much funny, rather than….cute. You look kind of cute when you get upset ever something like this."

"I do?" said Hermione. She was surprised. Maybe he really did want to be more then friends. After all, he _did_ say she was cute. She didn't mind that at all. Not one single bit.

"Yeah, you do," said Draco.

"Thank you…..So, are you ever going to tell me how we are going to ride a broom together or not?" asked Hermione, changing the subject. She still wanted to know.

"Maybe." 

"I can get worse," she said. "I really can….But wait, you'd _like_ that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," He was smiling more than ever now.

"Oh, just tell me!….Please!" said Hermione. She was starting to get antsy.

"Oh, fine," he finally agreed.

"Thank you!" she said, very politely.

"Well…." said Draco, smiling once again. "It just so happens that I know a spell that will add on a seat. I've never used it before, but I think it should work."

"Neat! Let's do that then!" she said. She was glad he finally told her. "Where is your broom at?"

"It's in the Slytherin locker room," said Draco. "Come on, let's go get it."

"I don't know…..should I really be going in there?" asked Hermione, uncertainly.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine," said Draco.

"You aren't going to be embarrassed, Draco, are you? To be seen with me, a Gryffindor? They don't like Gryffindors very much," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't care about that. I really don't. Come on, let's go," said Draco.

"Ok….if you say so," said Hermione, still unsure of herself.

They walked over to the locker rooms. It was a fairly long walk. They were walking next to each other. Draco "accidentally" let his hand brush against Hermione's hand. He did this once more, except before he could take it away again, Hermione had caught it. They were now holding hands. They both looked at each other and smiled. This is just what Hermione had always wanted. Unfortunately, they reached the locker room and had to part hands. They slipped away ever so gently. They went inside.

"See, Hermione," said Draco. "No one's ever in here. Not that it matters, but…."

"You're right, Draco. I'm sorry. I'm still a little apprehensive. People aren't used to us, uh, being together."

"No, they aren't…..but they're going to have to get used to it," said Draco.

Hermione was almost positive that Draco wanted to be more than friends. He wanted something more, just like she did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said she was cute or tried, and succeeded, to hold her hand. She was happy now. Not that she wasn't before, but, more.

Draco grabbed his broom and they left for the Quidditch field. They held hands, once again, on the way back.

"Now let's see if I remember that spell," said Draco, taking his broom out of his robe. "Hmm…..DOUBLEOSEATA!" Draco pointed his wand at his broom. For a split second, two seats glowed a golden yellow, and then disappeared. "It worked! Come on. Get on. Do you want the front or the back?"

"Uh…the front?" she said.

"Ok, then I'll sit in the back," said Draco.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" said Hermione, as they both got on his broom. She was starting to get very excited now. This was going to be fun!

"You are going to LOVE this, Hermione!" said Draco. "We'll fly around for a bit and then I am going to take you to my favorite spot ever."

"Where would that be?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Trust me, ok?"

"You know I do."

"Hold on, here we go!"

They flew around for about an hour. It was almost starting to get dark out. Draco showed her things that she had never seen before. It was exciting. Finally, he flew over to the tallest tower of Hogwarts. He flew behind it. There was a small little balcony there that Hermione never knew existed. He stopped there.

"WOW!" exclaimed Hermione. "I never knew this was here. I can see everything from up here."

"Exactly why it's my favorite spot. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes…." Hermione was in awe. She couldn't believe she was up here. She could see everything. She saw Hagrid's hut. The Forbidden Forest. The Quidditch field. The Astronomy Tower. She was amazed.

"Hermione, I want you to promise me something," said Draco.

She snapped back into reality. "What?"

"Nobody knows about this place, and I mean nobody. Well, I take that back. Only two people know. Me….and now you. So please promise me, Hermione, that you won't tell a single soul about this place. No mater what happens to us. Don't tell a single soul. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, Draco. I won't tell _anyone_.I promise."

"Thank you."

"Draco, how is it that nobody knows about this place? You would think that _someone_ might have seen it."

"Well, I have another little secret. It's bewitched. I put a spell on it the first day I saw it. I think it was the second week of my first year here. It made everyone who knew about it, forget it. It is invisible to everyone, except for the people I choose, like you. So only me and you know about it. Does that clear things up for you?"

"Yes…it does," said Hermione. She stayed silent for a few moments, then added, "Draco, let's make a pact."

"A pact? What kind of pact?" he said with curiosity.

"On the last day of school, of our last year at Hogwarts, let's meet here. On this balcony. At 12:00 am. No matter what happens to us. Be there."

"I will," he said. "And I won't forget."

"Draco, no matter what, come," she said. "Even if we detest each other then. Even if you have a girlfriend. Even if I have a boyfriend. Come. For the one night, we will forget anything that has ever happened. And who knows, maybe we'll still be together by then. You never know. Promise me you'll be there, Draco."

"I promise," said Draco. "No matter what, I'll be there."

"And so will I," she said.

Hermione went back into her trance, but was interrupted.

"You know, Hermione, I do come up here a lot," said Draco. "Mostly to think about things. You know, school, homework, family….you."

Hermione came out of her trance, this time for good. "Me?!" she said, blushing a deep pink. "You think about me?….What about me?"

"Hermione, I know I've been very mean and rude to you all these years, but that was then. I've changed. I don't care what people think about me anymore. And yes, I think about you, Hermione. A lot. Almost every time I come up here. I realized that the reason for me teasing you and stuff isn't that I _don't_ like you…..It's that I _do_ like you. A lot."

Hermione, still blushing more than ever, didn't know what to say to this. She stayed silent and just nodded her head. That was all she could do. She could barely move.

"Every time I look at you," continued Draco. "I can't help but think how pretty you are. Every time you smile, it lights up my face…..Every time I look into your eyes, they're staring back at me and I just can't think of a single reason why we shouldn't be together." Draco started leaning forward….So did Hermione. It was a long kiss, worth every while. For both of them, it was their first kiss…..It was perfect!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now official. Hermione and Draco were going out. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. They wanted to keep it a secret, but that didn't work. The whole school knew by the next day. This is not what they had wanted. Not at all.

"Can you believeher?" said Harry.

"I know!" said Ron. "What is she, some kind of slut?"

"I don't care about that," said Harry. "I just can't believe that it was with Draco. Of all the boys in this school, it _had_ to be him." Harry was thinking to himself_. Why was it Draco? Why couldn't it have been me?_ He wished it were.

"Well, Harry. I have to go," said Ron. "I promised Ginny that I would meet her in the library about five minutes ago. She's already going to get on my case because I'm late. Oh, well. Do you want to come with?"

"Ah, I think I'm going to stay here, Ok?" he said.

"That's fine. I'll see you later then!" said Ron.

"See you!" 

All Harry anted to do was go to his room and be by himself. It was one of those times. He needed to think. Recently, he had started a journal. He really didn't put that much stuff in there. Not important stuff, anyway. Well, except for one thing: he started writing about how he felt for Hermione. That was some important stuff. He got his journal out from its hiding spot and started to write.

Dear Journal, 

This is Harry, again. I can't stop thinking about Hermione, because everything I look at or do makes me think of her. I don't know what I should do. She deserves better than Malfoy. She deserves me. I should be with her, not Malfoy. I wonder if she has ever liked me in "that way." I know I do. I don't know if I should tell her or not. She probably wouldn't listen anyways. I need to talk to her. If only she'd let me. I just don't want her to get hurt by Malfoy. I know what he's really like. He had better not do anything to her or there's going to be hell to pay. Well, I had better go.

Harry

There. That made him feel better. Well, only a little, but at least it helped. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell her. Which, if he ever did figure out how, he still wouldn't be able to tell her. Oh well. He sat on the windowsill for a while, thinking about things. He just didn't understand why this had to happen to him. Everything bad happened to him. Always. Once he finally realized that he actually had feelings for her, it was too late. He decided to try to get over her and get on with life. It worked for a little while, but not long.

* * * 

Hermione was sitting in her Arithmancy class thinking about no other then, Draco. They decided to spend Halloween together, and like usual, all the students in their third year or above got to go to Hogsmeade on Halloween day. For once, Hermione couldn't wait for her class to be over with. That reason being today was Halloween and after class they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

"Ok, class," said her teacher. "Make sure your assignments are done for tomorrow and you may go."

All of the class left except for her. She stayed there, thinking. "Assignments?!" asked Hermione to herself. Then she asked out loud, "What assignments?!"

The teacher heard her. "The assignment that was assigned to you while you were off daydreaming, "said the teacher sharply. "I will repeat the assignment for you, Miss Granger, but it will cost Gryffindor ten points. Do you still want it?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"You are to write an outline of Chapter Four in the book….Now go on!"

Hermione walked out of the classroom, very ashamed. That wasn't the first time she had been daydreaming in class. Although, it _was_ the first time she'd ever gotten in trouble for it. Oh well, she thought. She went to go find Draco. She found him leaning against the door in a casual way. He looked so damn sexy when he did that.

Hermione snuck up behind him. "Hello, Draco," she said.

Draco, startled by her voice, jumped up. "Oh, hi! Sorry, I was in deep thought." he said.

"Don't worry; you looked kind of cute standing there like that. What were you thinking about?" asked Hermione out of curiosity.

"You."

"Oh," said Hermione, laughing. "I was thinking about too in my last class….It got me in trouble."

"But it was all worth, wasn't it?!" said Draco, being partially sarcastic.

"Of course!" she said. "I'd lose ten points from Gryffindor any day, if it meant thinking about you!"

"Well that's good to know," said Draco.

"Come on, we can talk on the way to Hogsmeade. Let's go." said Hermione.

"After you."

"You're so sweet Draco."

"Only for you, Hermione. You're my exception."

They kept this up as they walked to Hogsmeade. After about a half hour of walking, (and holding hands and talking and doing whatever else they do), they were there.

"So, where do you want to go first, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"I don't know….I guess I've been craving a butterbeer all day now. Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks and get one?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, a butterbeer does sound good. It will warm us up….Come on," said Draco.

It was as busy as it could be. They luckily found a table, (for two!), and then went to order.

"One extra-large better beer, please," said Draco. "And put two straws in it, will you?"

"Ok," said the waiter. "One extra-large butterbeer with two straws, coming up."

"Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You really expect this to work, do you?"

"Why wouldn't it?" he said, innocently.

Hermione shrugged.

Draco picked it up and brought it over to there table. They started drinking it. Draco is right, Hermione thought to herself. It did work. Very well, indeed.

* * * 

Harry and Ron had also decided to go to Hogsmeade. They were there now.

"Can we go to Zonko's?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to," said Harry.

"I need to get some more Dungbombs. Fred and George took all of mine during the summer," said Ron.

"Wow, it's busy in here," said Harry as they walked into Zonko's. "I might as well buy something too, while I'm in here. Maybe I can find something to scare Dudley with. Then again, if I did, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon might get mad….very mad. I'll just find something for myself. I'd like to eat this summer!"

Ron went and got his Dungbombs. He picked up about twenty of them. "This should be enough," he said.

They went and paid for their items. (Harry also got some Dungbombs.)

"Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack, Harry?" asked Ron, after they left Zonko's.

"Well, to be honest," replied Harry, "not really. It isn't as fun as it used to be now that we know the truth about it."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You're right, let's not go."

In there third year, they learned why the Shrieking Shack was thought to be haunted. Their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lupin, turned into a wolf every full moon. Since he was a threat to humans, he was locked up in the Shrieking Shack while he transformed. All of the howling made people think it was haunted. But now that Harry and Ron knew, it was no fun anymore.

"Well, how about we go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" asked Ron.

"Ok."

They walked over there and went inside. Harry happened to notice that sitting over in the corner, sharing a butterbeer, were no other than Hermione and Draco. He had completely forgotten about her until now. He forced himself to forget it again. It worked for a little while.

"Two medium butterbeers," said Ron to the waiter.

"Coming right up," the waiter said.

They got them and found a seat far from where Hermione and Draco were sitting.

"Ahh," said Ron. "I haven't had a butterbeer for a long time. I missed it."

"Yeah, me to," said Harry." It just warms your whole body up."

"Yes, it does!" agreed Ron.

They sat there for quiet a while, drinking their butterbeer. Finally, they were done. Harry looked around. Hermione and Draco weren't in their corner. They must have already left. Harry was glad.

"So, Ron. There isn't must time left before we have to go back to the castle. Do you want to make a quick run to Honeydukes and stock up on their candy?"

"Yeah! I almost forgot about Honeydukes. Come on!"

They left the Three Broomsticks and went over to Honeydukes. They brought as much stuff as they could fit into their pockets and arms.

"Well, I think we better start heading back," said Harry. "The Halloween feast is going to start in about an hour. That should give us time to get back and get ready to go."

"Yeah, oh fine," said Ron, not wanting to go back. "You're right. Let's go."

They started the long walk back, looking forward to the feast. They finally reached the castle. They could smell the food already. They walked up to their rooms, piled all their candy and sweets on their beds, washed up a bit, and went down to the feast.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, looking at the giant carved pumpkins floating in the air. He knew they were Hagrid's. He did this every Halloween. "They seem to get bigger every year, don't they Ron?"

"Yeah. You know Hagrid. He's always trying to top what he's already accomplished….Come on, let's go sit down."

They went to find a seat. They wanted to be as far away from Hermione as possible. Since Hermione was sitting at the way end of the table, they sat at the head of the table. They did feel a slight bit sorry for her. She was sitting all by herself. Without Draco, she had no one.

"May I have your attention, please?" said Dumbledore loudly. "I want to thank you all for coming and I hope you've had a very nice Halloween, because I know I did. Actually, I have a tradition for Halloween I do with my family. It all started when I was just a young boy. Every Halloween, I would go out and-"

He stopped his story when he heard Professor McGonagall clear her throat very loudly and gave him a look. She didn't want him to get into one of his long life stories as he usually does.

"Ahh, sorry. That's not important," continued Dumbledore. "Let's see, I hope you've had a wonderful Halloween and the feast may now begin."

And like usual, all the tables magically appeared with food at the wave of his wand. There wouldn't be a time where this did not amaze someone.

Everyone ate well into the night having second, third, and even fourth helpings. The food was that good. Finally, people started getting up and leaving. Harry and Ron were two of those people. It was getting late. They decided to go up and go to bed. They've had a long day and they were tired.

* * * 

One thing Hermione hated about Draco was that he was in Slytherin. It wouldn't be so bad, but during feasts, each house had to sit at their own table. This meant that she couldn't sit next to Draco. Instead, she sat at the end of her table, all by herself. Well, at least she was until Ginny cane and sat by her. She was so grateful for Ginny.

"Hi, Hermione!" said Ginny, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I'm really glad you came over here. I don't know if you've noticed but all the Gryffindors are mad at me for going out with a Slytherin. It's not my fault though. I really like him."

"Well, not all the Gryffindors are mad at you. I'm not. I know how you feel. I really like a boy too, only he doesn't know It," said Ginny.

"Really?!" said Hermione. "I had no idea. I suppose you wouldn't want to tell me about it, huh?"

"Well not to be mean, but nobody knows. And that's going to stay that way for now. I really don't want it going all over the school," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I understand," said Hermione. "Really, Ginny. Thank you so much for coming over here. I really needed someone to talk to. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Ginny. "You and I will always be friends. No matter what. Even if you aren't friends with my brother anymore."

"Hey, he started that fight, Ginny. Not me. I'm not ready to accept their apology. Not yet anyways."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ginny. "He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. I've had my share of fights with him, trust me."

"Yeah, I bet," said Hermione. "Well, if you're done eating, do you want to go to our common room for a bit before we go to bed? We could talk for a while."

"Yeah sure," she said. "But are you sure you don't want to go and talk to Draco?"

"I'm sure. He can wait till morning. I feel like talking to a friend tonight."

"Thanks!" said Ginny, smiling.

They walked up to the common room together and Hermione peeked inside. She breathed a sigh of relief. Harry and Ron weren't there. They must have gone to bed already. Ginny and her sat down in front of the fireplace and talked until two in the morning. It felt good to actually talk to a friend about important girl stuff. Eventually, they finally went to bed. Hermione thought to herself how lucky she was to have a boyfriend and even luckier to have a friend like Ginny. She fell asleep thinking about that.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now late November. All anyone was talking about was Christmas.

"So, Harry," said Ron. "Just this morning I got a letter from my mom. She wants me to come home for the Christmas vacation. She also asked if you would like to come with. Would you want to?"

"She asked me if I wanted to come?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, if you don't want to, you don't have to, but she was just-"

"Are you kidding me!" said Harry. "I would absolutely love to come. It would be my best Christmas ever! I am going to go write her a letter right now thanking her and saying that I'll be there."

"Ok....Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ron.

"Sure, Let's go to our Common room. We can write her a letter together," Harry was just beaming with excitement. _ This is going to be the BEST Christmas ever,_ he thought to himself.

They walked up to their Common Room and got out a roll of parchment and a quill. they sat down together and wrote the letter.

__

Dear Ron's mom (Mrs. Weasley),

This is Harry. Thank you ever so much for inviting me to your house over Christmas vacation. I will definitely be there. I really appreciate your kind gesture. It really means a lot! I am going to have to great Christmas this year. Thanks.

Love, Harry

P.S.-Ron would like to add a little something.

Hey, mom. How are you? I'm fine. Just to let you know, I'm coming home too. I know you sent a letter to Fred, George, and Ginny and they already told me they were coming home. What about Charlie, Bill, and Percy? Are they going to be there? I hope so. Please let me know. Thanks for inviting Harry. This really means a lot to him. Oh, and by the way, I know you asked me invite Hermione, but right now we are in the middle of a fight, (It's nothing too big. Please don't worry about it), so I won't ask her. She probably wouldn't want to come anyway. But, I better go. See you at Christmas!

Love, Ron

"There," said Ron. "All finished. Shall we send it now?"

"Yeah, I'll go call Hedwig," said Harry. "Why didn't you tell me your mom invited Hermione too?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I didn't think it mattered....or does it?"

"No, no. I was just wondering," said Harry.

Hedwig came flying through the window. They tied the letter up to her legs and sent her to the Burrow.

"So, are you going to tell her?" asked Harry.

"I thought we finished this conversation," said Ron, impatiently.

"No, _you_ did. I didn't."

"Harry, why are you so interested in this topic? I thought you were mad at her. Why do you keep bring it up?"

"Curiosity?" said Harry, unsure of what to say.

"Curiosity?" repeated Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, a little more sure of himself. "Curiosity."

"Well," said Ron, finally answering Harry's question. "No. I am not going to tell her. Why would I do that? She wouldn't want to come anyway. She'll probably be with Draco all Christmas......Harry, really, why do you care so much about this?"

"I don't know...." said Harry.

"Harry, I know something is going on. You might as well tell me now. I am going to find out anyway. There's no point in lying. What is the matter?"

"You're right, Ron, there _is_ something I am not telling you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out….."

Harry just stood there for a few moments, without saying anything.

"Would you maybe mind telling me or am I just going to sit here in suspense?" said Ron, breaking the silence.

"You wouldn't understand anyway," said Harry.

"Harry, I have been your friend for five years. You can tell me. I'll understand."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you here," said Harry. "There's too many people around."

"Then where should we go?" asked Ron.

"My room. Come on." Harry got up and started for his room. Ron followed. They sat down on his bed.

"Ok, no one's here, so tell me."

"It's a girl, Ron. I like her. No, I _love _her. She's all I think about. It's driving me crazy. What should I do?"

"Tell her," said Ron.

"I can't. I know she doesn't like me....and plus.....she already has a boyfriend. I can't just go up to her and say something like that. No, we've been friends _way _too long!"

Ron gasped.

Harry realized that he just gave it all away. He shouldn't have said that part about them being friends for so long....

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Really? Hermione?

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"When? Where? How? _Why?_"

"I don't remember. I just-"

"Harry, how could you do this to me?! You know we're having a huge fight with her now. Or did you forget?!"

"See, Ron, I knew you wouldn't understand. It's not like what you think. I'm not going to tell her, if that's what you're worried about. I just couldn't go through with it."

"Harry, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just a lot for me to take in right now. I shouldn't be angry at you. You can't help who you fall in love with…..How long has it been since you realized it?"

"Well, that's just the thing. I've liked her ever since I first saw her. I just didn't realize it then. And I know I do. I've always thought of her as just a friend, but it was more. My heart didn't want to admit to it yet. It wasn't ready for what would have become. She's been my friend since my first day here at Hogwarts, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without her. Well, until now. She said those things about us and, well, I just….I just don't think I'd ever have a chance with her. I love her, yet I am so mad at her. I don't know what to do. I can't just go up there and forgive her. It wouldn't be sincere…I wouldn't really mean it…..I just wish we hadn't got into this big stupid fight!"

"But, Harry, we _are _in a fight. And not to sound mean, but you're going to have to deal with it. We can't take time back."

"Ron, I know that. But….I don't know!"

"You should go forgive her. Say you're sorry."

"What?! Ron, I just told you. I can't. I wouldn't mean it. I am still mad at her. She had no right to say those things about us, and you know it."

"I know she didn't, but, Harry, you're in love with her. You said so yourself. You can't keep this from her. Even is she doesn't love you in return….She _has _to know."

"No, Ron, she doesn't _have_ to know. She's not going to know. True, I do love her….but I am still very mad at her. And that's not going to change for a long time."

Ron started laughing quietly.

"Ron! What are you laughing about. This is not funny!" said Harry very angrily.

"Harry-" he started, but couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard. "Harry, I just thought of something!"

"What?" he said, offensively.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'v never know anyone who was "_mad_ly in love! Get it! MADly! You are mad at her, yet in love with her!"

Harry just stared at Ron.

"Come on, you don't think that's funny!!" said Ron.

Honestly, Harry really didn't think it was all that funny. This was real. But, somehow, he had a feeling that all Ron was trying to do was get out of an uncomfortable situation. That's how he did it. Make a joke. It will get everyone laughing and they will all for get about what they were talking about earlier. He knew Ron wasn't the best person to talk to in these situations, but Ron was the only person he _had _to tak to. 

After a moment of silence, Harry cracked up laughing, it wasn't real, but it sure fooled Ron. "Oh, I get it know! Very funny Ron. That was a good one!" They bothed laughed for a while longer and then it died off.

"Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tell _anyone _about what I just told you." 

"I promise," said Ron, relieved their conversation was finally over with.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Now come on, we have to go to class."

"Oh, do we have to? I don't want to go to Potions today," complained Ron.

"Potions?" questioned Harry. "We don't have Potions today. We have it tomorrow, though.

"We do? Oh….I guess I was thinking that today was tomorrow and yeah…."

"Ron, you are _way_ too easy to confuse."

"Just today," said Ron, defensively. "Not enough sleep….So what class do we have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, I don't mind that too much," said Ron.

"Me neither, now come on before we're late," said Harry. 

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

They went in and took their seats. Unfortunetly, they had to sit by Hermione. The first day of class, the teacher let them all pick where they wanted to sit as long as they stayed in that spot the whole year. They were friends with Hermione then. Now they regretted that, but they sat down anyways. They had no choice.

"Ok, class," said Professor Cambridge. "I would like you all to put everything away except for a quill and ink. I will hand out the test momentarily."

"Test?!" said Ron to Harry. "What test?"

"I don't know!" said Harry.

They both looked around the room. Everyone looked calm and fine. Apparently, everyone else had know about the test. Harry glanced over at Hermione. She had her things out and looked well prepared for the test as usual. She was also looking over at Harry and Ron. Harry made eye contact with her.

"Won't you two _ever_ learn?" said Hermione to Harry in a mockingly way.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione!" piped in Ron.

"Make me!" she shouted back.

"Harry, Ron, enough talking or you'll both get points taken away. Some of the tests are already out," said the Professor.

"It wasn't just us," said Ron back to the teacher. "It was Hermione too."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I told you two to stop talking."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other. Why did they get in trouble and not Hermione? Professor Cambridge always favored Hermione.

"Ok, class. You have exactly fourty-five minutes to complete the test. Begin….now."

The test was rather long and a little difficult, but Harry and Ron somehow managed to get through it. Shortly after they finished, the bell rang and the Professor excused them all.

Ron and Harry started walking out when Ron was something crawling on a desk. He looked closer.

"Hey, Harry, is that a beetle crawling on that desk?"

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Oh, I see it," said Harry. "Yeah, it is a beetle. You usually don't see those around this time of the year."

"That's what I was thinking," said Ron. "I'm going to squish it, ok?"

"Ok…."

"No!!" Professor Cambridge caming running over to them. "Don't squish it!"

Harry and Ron just stared at her. "And may I ask why not?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"Uh, beetles are such nice creatures…you wouldn't want to harm them now would you?"

"I guess not….." replied Ron.

"Now go on, the bell has already rung," said the Professor.

Harry and Ron walked slowly out of the classroom. They were in complete and total shock.

"So you think she's a little, uh, mental?" said Ron.

"Yeah…definitely," Harry agreed.

* * * 

Hermione was in the library reading a book. After a while she put it down. Her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about Christmas. It was coming up soon. She had already gotten Draco a present. It was up in her room , all wrapped up and ready to go. She would give it to him on Christmas day. She was also thinking about Harry and Ron. She had already gotten their Christmas presents, but of course she wouldn't give it to them now. She had gotten them over the summer….when they were still friends. She had just put them away. She would decide what to do with them later. She heard from Ginny that her and Ron were going home from Christmas. They had also invited Harry and of course, he was going to go. She was positive that if they were still friends, Ron would have invited her too. But they weren't. She was staying at Hogwarts with Draco for the vacation. She was starting to get a little sick of Draco. She wished she was still friends with Harry and Ron. She missed them…..She missed Harry. She would have gave almost anything to have Draco and Harry switch places right now. She had feelings for Harry that even she couldn't describe……Hermione got up and left the library. She had lost interest in her book. She wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. She searched almost the whole school. There was no one there that she had the slightest urge to talk to. She couldn't find anyone. So she decided to go and find Professor Cambridge. She wanted to see how she did on the test. She wasn't sure if she had put the right answer down for number fifty-seven. She wanted to make sure. So she walked over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrom. She peeked inside. Professor Cambridge wasn't in there. _She must be in her office,_ she thought to herself. She walked over there. She was in there all right. She was talking to someone though. The voice sounded strangely familiar. She couldn't resist. She quietly opened the door a crack. It caught her by surprise, for she gasped loudly. She was caught in the act.

"Hermione!! What the hell are you doing in here!!" yelled Professor Cambridge. "You shouldn't be here!!"

"I-I just, I….What are you doing here?" she said, pointing to the person Professor Cambridge was talking to.

"That is none of your business!" she shouted back to Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment. She had to take this all in. She never thought she'd see her again. She just couldn't believe that she was standing there, talking to none other than…..Rita Skeeter.

"You look a little surprised, Hermione," said Rita.

"Surprised?!" questioned Hermione. "Of course I'm surprised…I thought we had a little talk?"

"Indeed we did," went on Rita. "But, Hermione, of all people….I still can't believe I fooled you. You are such a clever girl, but you didn't see this coming, did you, Hermione?"

"So you lied to me?" asked Hermione.

"You didn't really expect her to listen to a little fourth year girl, did you Hermione?" said Professor Cambridge. "This is all part of a plan."

"What plan?" asked Hermione.

"_Our_ plan," said Rita. "We knew you'd find out about us sooner or later. We're actually surprised it was so late.

Hermione just stared at her.

"Hermione, I have been working for Rita since the beginning of the year. Why do you think I took the job so easily? Dumbledore never saw it coming. I know all about almost everyone at this school now. And I have been telling Rita here all about it. She has been rather interested, if I do say so myself. She is planning to write a huge article about everything at the end of the school year. A little "kick" to end off the school year."

"Why do you do this?" asked Hermione. "You shouldn't say things about people that aren't true….it really hurts them."

"Good reporters do what they have to do," said Rita.

"Good reporter?!?!" questioned Hermione. "Good reporters don't lie about things!!"

"You have to give the readers what they want."

"They don't wantlies!!" yelled Hermione.

"But they do want good stories. People are so gullible, it's unbelievable," said Professor Cambridge.

"And plus," added Rita, "who's going to find out they're lies?"

"I know now!!" shouted Hermione. "And soon, Dumbledore is going to know!!"

Hermione turned around and opened the door. Before she could get out, Professor Cambridge grabbed her shoulder and Rita slammed the door shut.

"You will _not _be telling anyone about this!!" said Rita.

"Oh, won't I?" asked Hermione.

"No…you won't," said Professor Cambridge.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" said Hermione.

"Because I am your teacher," she said simply.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" said Hermione.

"Well….I get to decide whether you ace my class….or whether you fail my class."

Hermione gasped. "You wouldn't!!"

"Oh, yes, I would," said Professor Cambridge.

"And just remember, Hermione," said Rita, "you can't erase the fact that we know all that stuff about everyone."

"And who knows….we may "accidentally" let some of that information slip….. Particularly stuff about you," said Professor Cambridge.

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, we are Hermione….So are you going to cooperate with us….on not? And remember, there will be consequences if you don't," said Professor Cambridge.

"Is it a deal?" said Rita.

Hermione had no choice but to agree. She nervously nodded her head.

"Good girl," said Professor Cambridge. "Now remember, we _will_ know if you tell anyone."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione quietly.

"Now go on, get out of here. We have work to do."

Hermione walked out of her office very slowly. She couldn't believe her own teacher was blackmailing her. It was absurd. And even worse, Rita Skeeter was back…..with a spy. She started walking back to her common room, thinking to herself, _I can only imagine what kind of things she knows about me._


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco was sitting in his common room. He was thinking about Hermione…and about the letter he received from his father earlier that morning. He remembered that letter clearly. It went something like this:

__

Dear Draco,

Draco, I've heard. You can't keep it a secret from me any longer. I know you're dating that mudblood Granger. You will end things with her right now if you know what is best for you. You do not know what this is doing to my reputation….my only son and a mudblood! It will not do! I thought it was a joke when I first heard. I do not know what has come over you, but I suggest you end it soon. Malfoy's can do better than that. You are disgracing the name of Malfoy for even thinking about dating her. I want you to dump her. Right now. And don't let her down easy. Hurt her feelings. Make her suffer. I don't care what you do to her, just be a true Malfoy when doing so…Unless you have forgotten what that was like. After that, then maybe, maybe_, we will welcome you back into the family. I will be keeping an eye on you Draco. Trust me, I will._

Lucius 

It was one of the worst letters he's ever gotten. He couldn't break things off with Hermione. He just couldn't. He loved her. He shared his first kiss with her. If he was kicked out of the family for it, then so be it. He was staying with Hermione. He decided to write a little letter back to his so-called father. He kept it short and to the point.

__

Dear father,

Whatever you do to me, I will still be a Malfoy and no one can change that. I am not breaking up with Hermione. I love her. I shared my first kiss with her. So do what you have to do, but I am going to try to protect her.

Love, your son, Draco

He couldn't believe that he was writing that letter. But he had to. He had to let his father know. He was still wondering to himself though_. What _had _come over me? _Last year, he had hated Hermione so much. And now….he loved her. This question really stumped him. He couldn't find an answer for why he had changed over the summer. He walked over to the owlery to mail his letter. On the way back to his common room, he was still thinking of an answer for his question. Then it finally dawned on him: it didn't matter. It just didn't matter to him anymore. He was tired of his father bossing him around. He was sick of it. He wasn't doing anything wrong. It was his father. He treated him badly. He treated his mother badly too. He was sure that his mother didn't have a problem with whom he dated. As she always said, "Don't judge a person by their family, get to know the person, and then decide whether you like them or not." She was exactly right. He just never realized it before. All his father would say is "Don't even think about being friends with any person not pureblood." And all that time he listened to his father. How wrong he was. He knew the real Hermione. She was nice, sweet, caring, romantic, smart, beautiful, and just about every other good thing you can think of. Just because her parents are muggles, that doesn't change anything. She would still be the same person. He thought about this for a moment. If he were going to listen to his mother, then that would mean getting to know _everyone_ he hates…like Potter and Weasley. He thought about that for another moment. _No way, I'm not ready for that yet,_ he thought to himself. _I'll just stick to getting to know Hermione. That's a big enough step as it is._ He didn't want to totally ignore his father; after all, he was a Malfoy. He wasn't about to completely disgrace the name; he would only disgrace it a _little _bit.

* * * 

It was now the next morning. The Hogwarts Express would leave at 1:00 to take students home for Christmas Vacation. Harry and Ron had decided to go and say goodbye to Hagrid before they left. On their way, they ran into someone.

"Hello….Potter, Weasley."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry. He was not in the mood to deal with Malfoy today.

"Me?! Why would _I _want something? I've got all I want: money, nice clothes, nice hair, nice home…..nice girlfriend." He said that last thing with a huge smile on his face.

"If she's the best you can do," started Ron, "then I feel sorry for you."

"At least I have someone," said Draco. "Actually, I feel kind of sorry for _you_ two. Having your best friend leave you after being friends for what, _3_ years?"

"_Four _years," said Harry sternly.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I must've lost track…And then she comes running to me. Me! I have been her enemy for four years. Apparently, I must be doing something right. She trusts me."

"She does not trust you!" said Ron. "Why would she _want_ to trust you?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that her first kiss was with me."

"What did you do? Rape her? She would never willingly kiss you!!" yelled Harry.

"I would never think of such a thing. Actually, _she_ kissed me. And it was special…"

"Oh, what do you know about kisses being special? I bet you've snogged with hundreds of girls," said Ron. 

"Shame on you two. I thought you two would have known better than not to judge people. I guess not. Actually, that was my first kiss also. And I am so glad it was with Hermione. It's a shame you two don't know her like that. She's the sweetest girl," said Draco with a smirk.

Harry was giving Draco a look of pure venom. He couldn't believe that Hermione's first kiss was with Draco. Harry wanted to be the first person to kiss Hermione. Not Draco. It just wasn't right!

"Well, I better be going. Time is precious. I wouldn't want to waste it on you two. Nice talking to you!!" And with that, he walked off, smiling. 

"Ugh, I'd just like to rip his face off, you know that, Harry?" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry. 

"You must have taken that pretty hard, huh?" said Ron.

"Yes…yes, I did," replied Harry.

"Just forget about him, ok?" said Ron. "At least try to."

"I can try, but it's not going to work," said Harry.

"Well trying is better than not trying, isn't it?" said Ron. "Come on, we were going to go visit Hagrid, weren't we?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," said Harry.

"Then let's go," said Ron.

"Oh, fine," said Harry, following Ron.

* * * 

Hermione woke up very late that morning. And when she did, there was only one thing on her mind: Rita Skeeter. She knew that she should have gone straight to Dumbledore yesterday, regarding their blackmail, but she didn't. She didn't know why either. Something was telling her not to. She could hear a voice in her head telling her to forget about what she saw yesterday…so she listened to it. And she did forget.

"Hermione!! Hi!!" yelled Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I am going to ask out the boy I like."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, maybe."

"So….are you going to tell me who it is now, or not? I'm dying to know!"

"Well…I suppose so. Only if you promise me that you won't tell anyone. Especially him."

"Ginny, you know I would never tell anyone. So, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him. He's in his fifth year like you."

"Oh, Ginny! Going for an older guy, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…Now please don't laugh when I tell you."

"Why would I laugh?" replied Hermione.

"I don't know…Well, I like Neville. Neville Longbottom. I'm sure you know who he is."

"Neville?! He's the last person I expected you to say."

"Why?"

"Well…It's Neville!! I don't know. He just doesn't seem like your type. That's all."

"He's really nice and very polite. He's also a mighty fine dancer, if I do say so myself. And I think he might like me too."

"Why would you say that? And how do you know he's a good dancer?"

"Don't you remember? Last year at the Yule Ball. He asked you to go with him, but you already had a date, so he asked me."

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

"He's really not that bad," said Ginny, defensively.

"Ginny, I never said he wasn't. I believe you."

"Thanks. Do you think I should tell him?"

"Of course you should, Ginny! How's he ever going to know if you don't? If you want to have a chance with him, then you have to tell him."

"I know that, but still…what if he doesn't like me?"

"Ginny, what if he does? If you don't tell him, you'd have missed out on an opportunity to go out with him. Then what?"

"I don't know…maybe I will tell him. Just not right now. I need to work up the courage and think of something to say to him."

"Yeah, that's the hard part…"

"Oh, crap! Hermione, what time is it?"

"It's almost 12:00," said Hermione, checking her watch. "Why?"

"Well, the Hogwarts Express leaves at 1:00."

"Yeah…"

"I still haven't packed yet!"

"Ginny! You always wait until the last minute, don't you?"

"I know, I know. It's a bad habit that I have to get out of. Well, sorry Hermione, but I have to go. I'll see you when I get back. Merry Christmas!! Bye!!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!!" shouted Hermione as Ginny ran out. She was alone once again. So she decided to go and see what Hagrid was doing. She hadn't talked to him for quite awhile. She went to her room, grabbed her cloak, and walked out of the door. She stepped outside and shivered. _It was a cold day,_ she thought to herself. She was just about to knock on Hagrid's door when she heard voices. She peeked in the window. She quickly ducked and ran behind hid hut. Harry and Ron were in there. She didn't want them to see her. She figured that they were probably just saying goodbye. It shouldn't take too long. The train was leaving soon. She decided to sit there and wait…she didn't mean to overhear them.

"I don't know why she had to start this fight anyway. It's all her fault," she heard Harry say. She couldn't believe they were talking about her like that behind her back. She continued to listen.

"I know," said Ron. "She turned into a homework-addict. That's all she ever talked about. She had no life."

"I do to have a life!" said Hermione quietly to herself.

"It's like she didn't care about us anymore," said Harry, softly.

"Well, fights like this this just take time, that's all," said Hagrid. "Before you know it, you'll be laughing and talking together again."

"And what if we don't want to?" said Ron. "Then what?"

"Now, now. You shouldn't say things like that," said Hagrid. "Hermione's a very nice girl."

"Yeah…she is to you," said Harry.

"I think you two should go apologize to her," said Hagrid. "You'd be surprised where it gets you."

"Tried that," said Ron. She wouldn't forgive us. She is too stubborn."

"She has a lot of pride and she's not about to give it up that easily." said Hagrid.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Harry.

"I suggest you two keep trying," said Hagrid.

"But what if we don't want her back as a friend?" said Ron.

"Well, do you?" asked Hagrid.

"No!" yelled Ron.

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry? You haven't said much about this. Do _you_ want her back as a friend?" asked Hagrid again.

"Well, I don't know. I am starting to miss her…But if Ron is still mad at her, then so am I," replied Harry.

"I can only tell you one thing: this is something that you three will have to work out sooner or later," said Hagrid. "But, I think you two better be going. The train will be leaving soon. You don't want to miss it."

"Ok, thanks Hagrid. Have a nice Christmas. Bye," said Harry.

"Bye, Hagrid!" said Ron.

"I'll see you two later. Have a happy Christmas. Goodbye!"

Hermione watched as they left. She couldn't believe they said those things about her. And worse, she couldn't believe she was still sitting there listening in on them. That was not like her. Oh well. She waited a good five minutes after they left and went to knock on Hagrid's door. 

"Why hello, Hermione!" said Hagrid.

"Hi! Can I come in for a while?" asked Hermione.

"Of course! Do you want me to make you some tea? I'm sure it got rather cold out there behind my hut."

"Yeah, it was pretty-" Hermione stopped talking and looked over at the smiling Hagrid. "So you saw me, huh?"

"Yes, I did. Why, Hermione? Why didn't you just come in. Harry and Ron aren't _that_ bad. I know you three are fighting and stuff, but was that really necessary?"

"Hagrid, I'm sorry. I don't know what had come over me these last few days. It's like…well, I don't know. It's like I'm not myself anymore."

"Well the fight sure isn't helping things."

"No, it's not the fight. I'm sure of it. I don't know, just never mind, ok. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It seems like it is troubling you."

"No, no. I can't talk about it," she said. The voice in her head was talking to her again. She couldn't fight it, so she changed the subject. "So, Hagrid, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, besides the Great Feast, I'm not doing anything. Haven't really made any plans. So what are you doing. Are you going home?"

"Actually, no. I'm not going home. I'm staying here with Draco."

"Oh."

What happened next puzzled Hermione. She didn't know how it happened. She was just sitting there and all of a sudden she said something that she didn't really mean. It was like her mind forced her to say it.

"I don't want to stay with Draco."

"What?! I thought you liked Draco?"

She was trying to tell him that she did like Draco and that she wanted to spend Christmas with him, but once again, it was like she had no control ever it.

"He is becoming too bossy. I am really starting to get sick of him."

Hagrid just looked at her. Hermione couldn't believe she was saying that stuff. Her mind was forcing her lips to say it. Then all of a sudden, as quick as she went into it, she was out of it.

  
"No, no. I _want _to spend Christmas with him. I really do. I love him!" She finally got back in control of what she was saying.

"Hermione, are you ok? You don't look too well. Maybe you should go up to the infirmary."

"What?! I'm fine. Really," said Hermione. Her voice was shaking and she was really unsure of herself. She had no idea what had just happened there, but it kind of scared her. "Hagrid, I have to go. I will talk to you later. Bye!" Hagrid barely had a chance to say goodbye before she ran out.

* * * 

"Come on Harry, the train's going to leave in like, two minutes," yelled Ron.

"I know. I'm coming. Hold on. I feel like I am forgetting something, but I don't know what."

"Well, oh, well. It's too late now to go back and get it." said Ron.

"I know that."

They got on the train and found seats by themselves.

"So, are you excited, Harry," asked Ron.

"Of course," he answered back.

"That's what I thought," said Ron. "Hey, Harry, I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Hermione."

"Oh."

"Something tells me that you want this fight to end more than I do. Is that true?"

"Kind of."

"Is it because you have feelings for Hermione? Or are you over with her, like you told me before?"

"I don't have feelings for her anymore," said Harry. Secretly, Harry still did have feelings for her, but he thought that things would be better if Ron didn't think that anymore.

"Then what is it?" asked Ron again.

"I don't know. I just think this fight is stupid, that's all."

"What's so stupid about it?" asked Ron.

"Well, I guess I am ready to forgive her."

"You are?"

Harry nodded his head.

"So, why don't you go apologize to her? Just because I don't, doesn't mean you don't have to."

"I know, but, what kind of friend would I be if I did that? Here's what I think: as long as you are mad at her, then so am I. And don't feel like you have to forgive her, just because I want to. I am sticking with you. If you are mad at her, then so am I. Ok?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Harry, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"Don't mention it."

* * * 

Hermione started to walk back to her Common Room. She had completely forgotten about that mind thing that happened at Hagrid's. It was like it had never happened. She was now wondering where Draco was. She hadn't seen him all day. She decided to go look for him. She walked over to the entrance of the Slytherin Common. Luckily, Goyle had just walked out.

"Uh, hi. Have you seen Draco at all?" said Hermione to Goyle.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione."

"Oh, you're that little Gryffindor slut he's going out with, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm- What? Hey! I am _not _a slut! How dare you say that about me! Say you're sorry. Now!"

"You're awfully bossy too. I wouldn't want to be Draco right about now!"

"Hey-"

Goyle walked away muttering something to himself which sounded a lot like "she _is_ a bitch!" Hermione just stood there, shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She started walking away. She was almost in tears.

"Hermione!"

She turned around. Draco had just walked out of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Draco! Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, nowhere. What's wrong? You look like you've been crying. Have you?"

"Well, yeah, a little."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was trying to find you when I ran into Goyle, and…"

"Goyle? Oh, no. He's a little, well, mad at me now. Actually, jealous is more like it. He thinks I spend too much time with you and not him. He doesn't know what it's like to have a girlfriend. Like I said, he's jealous…so what did he say to you?"

"He, he called me a slut…and a bitch. It was awful!"

"Come on, I'll walk you to back to your Common Room. It's ok. He didn't mean it. Really."

They started walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had settled down now. She was no longer crying. 

"Password, please," said the Fat Lady.

"Meddikule," said Hermione.

They went in and sat down. A few people stared at Draco. They weren't used to Slytherins being in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So where were you all day, Draco? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry. I was in my room putting the finishing touches on your Christmas present."

"Oh! I can't wait until tomorrow to find out what it is," exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, you're going to have to wait."

"I know, I know."

They sat there for a while talking and then Draco left and they each went to bed.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Professor Cambridge sat in her office waiting for Rita to come back. She was getting very impatient.

"Come on, where are you?" she asked herself.

Just then, she saw a little beetle crawling across her desk.

"What took you so long?" Cambridge jumped up and yelled to Rita.

Rita transformed back into her human form and answered. "Well, if you were as tiny as me, it would take you just as long. I'll have you know, I almost got squished. _Twice!_"

"Fine, whatever. So, is it going alright?"

"As far as I can tell, it is."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so…I sent Draco Malfoy the letter as you told me to. By the way, what was in that letter?"

"Well, it was from 'Draco's father.' I didn't want him to stay her for Christmas vacation, so I decided that his father wants him home right about then."

"Oh, I see."

"When will he be getting it?"

"Probably tonight."

"_Probably?! _He better get it tonight or else the whole plan will be ruined!"

"Don't worry, he will…So, what exactly _is_ the plan? You haven't been very clear about it."

Cambridge sat back down and sighed. "Well, you know about the curse we put on Hermione, right?"

"The Imperius Curse?" Rita questioned.

"Yes. Well, if we can control her, she won't be telling anyone about us. And we can have a little fun of our own with it."

"What kind of fun?"

"We can get some good stories out of her, Rita. I'm not an undercover reporter for nothing, you know."

"I know. Neither am I…Then what?"

"Well, she'll do what we tell her to do. Like, for example, you know how she is dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's not going to be for long. I am going to make her brake up with him."

"And how do you expect us to pull that off? She's in love with the guy?"

"Honestly, Rita. The Imperius Curse. Remember? We will be in control of her."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, anyway, she is going to break up with him. Draco will be pissed and we will have a great story. And then, even better yet, you are going to go to Draco and tell him what we are doing. He will want revenge on Hermione and we'll convince him to help us with our stories. He'll come in handy when we want an inside view."

"But what if they still don't break up, despite the things we've done?"

"Trust me, I will make them break up…I just hope this plan works."

"I have one more question."

"What?"

"What are we going to do with Hermione when the school year is done and we don't need her anymore?"

"Give her a new memory," Cambridge said, smiling. 

* * * 

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley! Hi, Mr. Weasley!" shouted Harry.

They had just walked into the Burrow. It was packed. Everyone was there.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! How have you been? Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad to see you!" shouted a whole bunch of voices.

It was chaos. For ten minutes this went up. You couldn't even hear your own voice. Soon after that, everyone started to unpack and get settled in.

"Supper is ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone come and sit down to eat!"

Harry went to join the Weasleys as they sat down. He noticed all the chairs stuffed around the table. They were crammed in every way possible. He sat down next to Ron and Fred.

"This food is great Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry. "I'm already on my second helping!" The food on the table was enchanted and kept reappearing.

"Please, eat as much as you want!" said Mrs. Weasley graciously.

After supper, Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert. It was a huge chocolate cake with a lot of fudge frosting. It was gone in five minutes flat.

"Well kids, I think it's time for you all to go to bed. You'll be up early tomorrow morning," said Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, come on. We're too old to go to bed this early," said Bill, pointing at himself, Charlie, and Percy.

"Oh, no you're not. When you're with your mother and me, you listen to us. Got it?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, fine," said Charlie.

"Now go on, get to bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

There was a chorus of "goodnights" and everyone headed upstairs.

Harry had decided to sleep in Ron's room on an extra bed. How they fit the bed in there, Harry did not know. He had just fallen asleep when he heard someone whispering his name.

"Harry, are you awake?" whispered a voice.

"Huh?...Yeah, I'm awake now," Harry whispered back to the voice. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was George. "George? What do you want? We're supposed to be sleeping."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, this will only take a couple of minutes. Come on."

"Come where?" groaned Harry at the thought of having to get up.

"Up to our room. We want to show you something. Hurry up, before you wake Ron up."

Harry got up, put his robe on, and followed George to his room. In there, he found Fred waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" asked Fred.

"I couldn't get Harry up," said George.

"Sorry," said Harry, still half-asleep. "What did you want to show me?"

"We wanted to show you how we are doing with our joke shop," said George.

"We still have quite a bit of money left over. We are using it wisely," said Fred.

"That's good," said Harry.

"Yeah, we have a whole bunch of order forms made out. We even came up with some more ides," said George.

"So your parents still don't know about this, huh?" asked Harry.

"No way! They'd probably kill us if they found out. It's been hard, but we're keeping it a secret," said George.

"Why don't your parents want you to start up a joke shop anyway?" question Harry.

"They don't think we're serious," said Fred.

"At first, they thought it was some immature thing that we were into and that we'd grow out of it. They thought wrong though. We really want to do this. We could make a real business out of this," said George.

"You should tell them that," said Harry.

"Nah, they'd never understand," pointed out George.

"And we're doing just fine by ourselves...well, with you too. We couldn't have done this without you. In about five months, we'll be completely done with school. We plan to work full time on our shop. We'll probably move out and find another place to live. This way our parents won't have any control over us and the things we do," said Fred.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Harry.

"Hey, did Ron mention anything about all the stuff we gave him?" asked Fred.

"Oh, yeah, he did. All I can say is you guys better do a better job of hiding this from Ron if you want this to stay a secret," said Harry.

"Why? What did he say?" wondered George.

"Well, not much, but he was getting a little suspicious. You guys aren't acting normal doing this and he's noticed," said Harry.

"Oh, well. If he did find out, hopefully he wouldn't tell...So, did he like his new clothes?" asked Fred.

"He loved them. He was so excited. Thank you guys so much for buying him all that stuff," said Harry.

"Well," said George, "we couldn't have bought him any of that stuff if you wouldn't have given us that money, and you know it."

"I had no use for that money. You two did," said Harry.

"We still can't tell you how much we appreciate you for giving that to us. Thank you so much," said Fred.

"You're welcome. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to go back to bed. I'm ready to fall asleep just standing here," said Harry.

"Ok, goodnight, Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, goodnight," added George. "Oh, and sorry for waking you up."

"That's ok. Goodnight you guys," said Harry.

Harry walked back to Ron's room and fell asleep right away. He was happy for Fred and George. They really did deserve that money.

* * * 

"Hey, Harry, Merry Christmas!"

Harry suddenly woke up. Ron was yelling something.

"Harry, wake up, it's Christmas!"

"Ok, ok, I'm up!"

They got dressed and went downstairs. The living room was full of people...and presents. Harry and Ron were the last to arrive.

"Well, good morning, everyone! Merry Christmas!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas!" they all chanted.

They spent all morning talking and opening presents. From Ron, Harry got a book about Quidditch that he had wanted. Harry had given Ron a big basket full of sweets. He loved that. And like usual, everyone, including Harry, received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. For Harry, this was the best Christmas ever. There was only one thing that would have made it all better: Hermione. He was really starting to miss her, not just as a girl he likes, but also as a friend. Deep down, Harry was wishing that they would have never had that argument. He wanted their friendship back. The only thing that was stopping him from saying, "I'm sorry" to Hermione was that he had promised Ron that he would continue with the fight. Harry wasn't about to let Ron down. So, he found a simpler way of doing things. He had Ron convinced that his crush on her was over with. It really wasn't, though. He tried to forget about her, but it didn't work out to well. He just kept it to himself for now. He fell asleep that night thinking about Hermione.

* * * 

Hermione woke up very early on Christmas morning. She decided to wait to open any presents and go find Draco. She was very excited. She got dressed and left the common room. She couldn't wait to give him his present. And to see what he got her. She was walking in the corridors when a sixth year Slytherin came up to her.

"Hey, are you Hermione Granger?" asked the Slytherin.

"Yes, I am. Why? Who wants to know?" Hermione replied back.

"I have a note that Draco Malfoy gave to me to give to you."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

Hermione took the note and the Slytherin left. She opened it up.

Hey, Hermione,

I am so sorry, but last night after I talked to you I got an owl from my father. He wanted me to come home right away. He said it was urgent. So I went. I had to. I will be staying there for the rest of our vacation. We can exchange our presents when we get back. And again, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I'll talk to you later.

Love, Draco

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears. She walked slowly back to her room and stayed there all morning. She was thinking to herself. _Why did he have to do this? He could have at least said goodbye in person, but a note?_ She was beginning to think that he didn't care about her that much. If he did, then he wouldn't have done this. He was always doing things like that. Hermione thought that he loved her, but most of the time, he didn't show it. He would always ignore her when they were with Draco's friends. It was like she didn't matter to him that much. She was just someone to love when no one else was around. She was getting sick of it. She didn't have to put up with this. She decided that when Draco gets back from Christmas vacation, she was breaking up with him. She just didn't feel that special connection with him anymore. She really didn't want to break up with him, but she had to. For her own good. He didn't treat her like he should have and look where it got him.

Hermione needed someone to talk to. Since all her friends were either gone or mad at her, she decided to go visit Hagrid. She grabbed Hagrid's present and her cloak and headed to his hut. Luckily, when she got there, he was home. She didn't even have to knock before Hagrid opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Well, hello Hermione!" greeted Hagrid.

"Hi," she replied.

"Would yeh like some tea?" he asked kindly.

"Yes please," said Hermione as she sat down in Hagrid's chair.

"So, what have yeh been doin' lately?" asked Hagrid.

"Nothing really."

"I thought yeh would've been with Draco today. Where is he?"

"At home," said Hermione quietly.

"Oh, I thought yeh said he was stayin' here for Christmas," said Hagrid puzzled.

"He was. I got a note from him this morning. He left last night to go home. Something about his father wanting him home and stuff. Anyway, I was thinking and I am going to break up with him when he gets back. Not just because of this, but he's done so many things in the past and I'm just getting sick of it."

Hagrid just sat there and stared at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, no, no, definitely not," said Hagrid.

"Then what?"

"I'm really proud of yeh Hermione."

"Why?"

"For decidin' to break up with him. It's not goin' to be easy, but yeh're willing to do it. It takes a lot of courage to end it with someone…especially like Draco."

Hermione just smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Anytime, Hermione." 

"Well, I better be getting back to my common room. Bye, Hagrid. Happy Christmas."

"Bye, Hermione. Happy Christmas to you too."

Hermione walked back to her common room very slowly. She had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted someone there with her. Anyone. She was all alone for the whole Christmas vacation. This would definitely not be her favorite Christmas. When she got to the entrance she told the fat lady the password. (Purtella) She walked in. She looked around the common hoping to find someone. Not a single person was in there. It was just her. She went and sat in the chair by the fire. She was just getting ready to feel sorry for herself when she noticed something lying on the table next to her chair. She looked closer. It was a journal. She picked it up and looked for a name. She didn't find one, but maybe that's because she wasn't looking her hardest…She opened it up and started reading. Then, after getting half way down the page, and still not knowing whose it was, she came back into reality and quickly put it back down. She couldn't do this. It wasn't hers. She would be invading someone's privacy. But, curiosity got the better of her. She made sure no one was around, picked up the journal, and started to read it again. This time, she didn't put it down.

* * * 

Harry was lying awake in bed. He was sad because Christmas was over with. This was his favorite Christmas ever. He didn't want it to end. But it did. It was now morning. He actually got to sleep in for once. He looked over at Ron's bed. It was empty. Harry figured that he slept in too much. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. There, he found Ron sitting at the table. 

"Harry, you're finally up! Come on. Grab your broom, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To play Quidditch, of course! Fred, George, and Ginny are waiting for us outside."

"Oh!" He ran back upstairs and grabbed his Firebolt. He was just about to go out the door when he heard Mrs. Weasley shouting at him.

"Harry! Harry! You must eat something before you go out. You can't play on an empty stomach," yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stopped and turned around. He didn't want to argue with her. He sat down at the table where she already had some eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice waiting for him. He ate as fast as he could.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry as he ran out of the door. They were all waiting for him, holding their brooms. "Sorry, guys. Your mom made me eat breakfast."

"That's ok. We didn't think she'd let you out here without eating something first."

As they walked over to the backyard to play Quidditch, Harry caught a glance at the Weasley's brooms. Then he glanced at his. A surge of guilt ran across Harry. His broom was easily the best broom there. He tried to forget about it. Ron went to go get the Quidditch balls and they were ready to play.

"Hey, Ron. I though we really couldn't play Quidditch out here. Can't muggles see us?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"Nope. Our dad enchanted our yard just last year. We can go as high as we want without anyone seeing us," replied Ron.

"Cool."

"Come on, let's form two teams," said Fred.

"But we need more people. We can't have an uneven number. It won't be fair," Ginny protested.

"Well, hmm…" thought George. "I know. Someone go get Percy. We'll make him play. Oh, and get Bill and Charlie too. Maybe they'll want to play."

"Ok," said Ginny, as she dropped her broom and ran towards the house. She came back with all three. "Luckily, I convinced them to play," she said with an evil grin.

"This is excellent. Now we can have two teams of four. That will work out great," said Fred.

They decided on teams. Harry, George, Percy, and Ron were on one team. Fred, Charlie, Ginny, and Bill were on the other team.

"Here are the rules," said George. "Since there is four of us on each team, there will obviously be one playing each position. There will be one Chaser, one Keeper, one Beater, and one Seeker. Otherwise, all the other rules are the same, ok?"

There was a chorus of "yeahs." They decied on who was going to do what. On the first team, Harry was Seeker, George was Beater, Percy was Keeper, and Ron was Chaser. On the second team, Charlie was Seeker, Fred was Beater, Bill was Keeper, and Ginny was Chaser. They all got into their positions and the game started. They played all day long. They stopped keeping score after a while. They were just playing for fun. Finally, they had to stop because it was getting too dark out and Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them to come in.

After eating supper, Harry went up to Ron's room. He was exhausted. This has been the most fun he's had in a long time. Within an hour everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Harry. He just couldn't get to sleep. Between the ghoul in the atic making so much noise and all his thoughts about Hermione, he would never get to sleep. He decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. He was going to write in is journal. He had almost decided not to bring it, but at the last minute, he decided to bring it anyways. He went over to his bag to look for it. He looked everywhere for it, but couldn't find it. Then, it dawned on him. Right before he left for vacation, he was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in the chair next to the fireplace, and writing in it. He had forgotten his journal there. 


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione had found out whose journal it was. It was Harry's. Yet she couldn't bring herself to stop reading it. She knew what she was doing was bad, even if she was fighting with him at the moment. It was wrong to read his journal. But, she did. And it was kind of boring. All he wrote about was what he did that day or things about school or Sirius Black. He said some pretty nasty things about the Dursleys that Hermione would prefer not mentioning…But about halfway through, it got a little interesting. She could tell that Harry had a big crush on a girl, but he never did mention any name. At least, she didn't notice any. By the sound of it, it was something major. He said that she was all he thought about. That he would do anything for her. That he wished she liked him too…That he was falling in love with her. At this point, Hermione was dying to find out who it was. Before their fight, Harry never mentioned anything about liking a girl, and Harry would usually tell her things like that. And the time where he started writing about her was definitely before their fight. She was getting very curious. She was just about to turn the page where it revealed the name when…

"Hey, Hermione. What are you reading?"

Hermione jumped up. She shoved the journal in her bag and turned around to find Neville standing there. "Ahh…um, nothing really. Just a book. Just some book I got from the, uh, the library."

"Oh."

"I thought you were leaving for Christmas vacation?"

"Well, I was. I missed the train. I had to write my grandmother a letter explaining what happened. She wasn't too thrilled. She wouldn't come and get me, so I guess I'm stuck here."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. I'm used to it though. I'm always messing up. I can't do anything right."

"Don't say that."

"Well, it's true. Nobody likes me," argued Neville.

"I like you. You're a very good friend."

"Well you may like me, but others sure don't. They're always teasing me."

"Like who?"

"Well for starters…Draco Malfoy. I know you're going out with him and stuff, but he still teases me a lot…Where is he, by the way? I though you'd be with him today."

"It's a long story. I've decided to break up with him though. When he comes back from his vacation. He doesn't know it yet. No one knows, so please don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Oh, I definitely won't tell anyone. But you actually trust me with that kind of information?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…So you're actually going to break up with Malfoy?"

"Yeah. I just don't really like him anymore. He used to be nice to me and stuff, but now he is acting very rude to me and I just don't see anything happening between us anymore."

"He's going to be very mad when you tell him. Did you know that?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, letting out a huge sigh. "Telling him will be the hard part." Hermione was getting a little annoyed with Neville. It seemed to her that he always showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had to get rid of him, but how? She was dying to finish reading Harry's journal. "Well, Neville, I better get going. I have a lot of work to do."

"Really?" he said with a sad face.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Thank you for talking to me."

You're welcome…bye."

"Bye."

Once Neville was gone, she took her bag and brought it into her room. She couldn't take any more chances. She took the journal out again. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. If Harry ever found out…She couldn't help it though. She found her page and began reading again. She still couldn't find a name. What was he waiting for? She flipped the page…She dropped the journal and let out a slight gasp.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the vacation Harry was worried. Thoughts kept running through his head. _What if someone read it? Why didn't I put a lock on it? I am so stupid! _He even told Ron about it. All he said was, "Well, you didn't have anything _too _important in there…or did you?" Harry told him he didn't. Ron still believed that his feelings for Hermione were over and done with. But they weren't. _What if someone found out that I liked Hermione? What if…Hermione found out? What if she found my journal and read it?_ But then he realized that Hermione, friend or no friend, would never do such a thing…or would she? He sure hoped not.

Finally, it was the last day of vacation. He packed up all his stuff. By 11:00, they were on the train going back to Hogwarts.

* * * 

It was Hermione. That was who Harry had fallen in love with. Hermione. At first, she thought she had misread it, but it was there, in black and white. SHE remembered exactly what it had said: I can't stop thinking about Hermione, because everything I look at or do makes me think of her. She never expected this. She was kind of excited though. She had never known of any boy who had really liked her like this…well, maybe Victor Krum was an exception, but still…she really didn't feel the same way about Krum that he did her. Now Harry one the other hand, maybe she did she feel the same way that he felt about her…

She had decided that under any circumstances, Harry mustn't know that she had read his journal. On the day Harry came back, she was going to set his journal in the same spot she had found it. Hopefully, he would know it was missing and go first thing to see if it was there. And of course, it would be. And he would never know anyone had read it. Until then, she would keep it. She didn't want anyone else reading it.

It was the night before Harry was to come back. And Draco would also be back. She decided to take a walk around the castle by herself. She had decided to take a walk around the castle by herself. She needed to think about what to say to Draco. She turned the corner and there was a surprise waiting for her.

"Draco! Why are you home so early? I thought the train came back tomorrow?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Hermione. I begged and pleaded with my mother and she agreed to bring me here tonight. I felt so bad about leaving you."

"Oh."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am," she lied.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Hermione started. She decided to tell him now, even though she had not prepared what she was going to say. "I think we need to talk," she finally said.

"You're absolutely right, Hermione. We do need to talk," Draco replied.

Hermione looked up in shock. "What…"

"I need to tell you something that I should have told you before."

During this time, Hermione completely forgot that she was breaking up with him. She listened with interest.

"I think I know what you want to talk about."

"You do?" said Hermione in confusion.

"Yeah, I do."

Hermione had a strong feeling that what he was talking about _wasn't_ the same thing as she was talking about, but she nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"Well, my father knows we are dating and stuff, and well, he's not too happy about it. He told me to break up with you right away or else he will disown me from the family. I told him that he could go right ahead and disown me because there was no way I was going to break up with you. And well, he got a little mad. You could tell that he really didn't want to kick me out of the family, because he said, 'If you stay with her, I, myself, will make sure your time together is not happy and I will do everything I can to tear you two apart.' And I just wanted to tell you that," said Draco.

Hermione just nodded her head again.

"And also," he continued, "I know that lately I haven't been so nice towards you, and I want to apologize for that. This whole thing with my father has really stressed me out and I guess I have been taking it out on you, and I know I shouldn't have, but I did. And I just want you to know that that is over with. I want to stay with you, regardless of what my father said."

Hermione stood there shocked. She had no idea that was the reason why he was acting that way. And that his father had forbid him to go out with her. And even worse, he was standing up for her. Against Lucius Malfoy. That must have been really hard. And he was doing all of this for her…

"You ok, Hermione?" he said when he noticed her standing there in shock.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. Actually I am ok." From this point on, she decided not to break up with him. She had no idea what he had gone through…She had no idea that he loved her that much.

"That was what you had wanted to talk about, right?" said Draco uncertainly.

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. She didn't want to lie to him. But then again, she definitely couldn't tell him what she had originally planned. But before she could decide, Neville walked around the corner.

"Hello, Hermione," said Neville. "See, he doesn't look that mad about you breaking up with him. I-"

"What?!" yelled Draco. He stood there in shock. "You're-you're breaking up with me?"

"Now, Draco, listen, I thought that-" attempted Hermione.

"I can't believe this. After all I've done for you. After all I just said about you! AFTER WHAT MY FATHER SAID HE WAS GOING TO DO TO ME!!!! How dare you!! How dare you do that to me!!?" He stopped to listen for an answer.

"But, Draco, listen, I didn't know. I had decided not to. I don't want to break up with you anymore!"

"You think that excuse is going to welcome you back into my arms? Think again. You know how much crap I took from other people, just because I was with you? My father was about to kick me out of the family! I had absolutely no friends left! I can't believe you are doing this to me! I'm sorry, but no excuse is going to change my mind. You know, Goyle was right. You _are_ a bitch. Everyone saw right through you. Everyone except me."

Hermione was starting to get a little mad right now. He had no right what so ever to call her a bitch. "Well let me tell you something!!" she started. "You weren't the only one who had to put up with people for our relationship to work! I took a lot of crap from people too, and I thought they were all wrong when they said things about you that weren't very nice. I guess I was wrong. They were right! You don't have any feelings! And don't fucking call me a bitch!!"

"I will call you whatever the hell I want to! You _are_ a bitch. And a slut. Oh, and we can't forget a-"

Draco would have kept going and called her every name in the book and more, if it hadn't been for McGonagall standing right behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, follow me. Now," said McGonagall.

"It wasn't just me, it was Hermione to, she was-" Draco argued.

"I only heard you. If Hermione did say something, I am sure that she has learned her lesson. Now, come on."

Draco had no choice but to follow. Hermione could hear McGonagall yelling at Draco. (I will NOT tolerate this kind of language, Malfoy. Never in all my years I have heard such fowl language…) Hermione was so surprised that McGonagall never heard her. She breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at Neville. He was standing in the corner, looking like a coward. He finally got the courage to say.

"Hermione, I am so sorry! I didn't know. I just realized that you hadn't told him right after I said it. I am so sorry!"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment. She couldn't believe that she had actually trusted him with that important of information. What was with him always showing up at the wrong place and the wrong time?

"Oh, Neville, that's ok. He deserved what just happened. He was a worthless piece of…I don't know…I have to go," she said as she ran off.

"Bye…" said Neville.

* * * 

Draco was now standing in McGonagall's office. He had never seen her so pissed off before.

"Draco, explain yourself."

"She broke up with me. I was just telling her what she really was. Apparently, she can't handle the truth."

"There is no need for that kind of attitude, Malfoy."

"She deserved every one of those names I called her. And besides, she started it all."

"That is no excuse for using such fowl language!"

"Really?…I thought it was," he said sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth, young man!"

"Why isn't she in here with me? She was cussing me out too. You just didn't hear her."

"No, I didn't hear her. And that is the exact reason why she is not in here. Although, I did hear you."

"Obviously."

"Do you want me to add 'smarting off to a teacher' to the list of things I will be punishing you for? Because I can. And will."

"Why would I care? You can't punish me! Only the Head of my House, Snape, can punish me!"

"Dear, dear. I am afraid Professor Snape failed to mention one little thing," said McGonagall, smiling.

"What?" said a shocked Draco.

"I am _so_ sorry to inform you, Mr. Malfoy, but Professor Snape is not here. He will be back tomorrow though. He has kindly enough asked me to watch over his students and, if necessary, punish those who need punishing. You need punishing and I am going to be the one who gives it to you…What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Sorry?" said Draco in a very small voice.

"You better be sorry. You're lucky I'm not expelling you. This school had a zero tolerance policy on swearing."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to get expelled.

"However, I will be taking away 100 house points from Slytherin. You will also be receiving detention."

"What kind of detention?" groaned Draco.

"Right now I do not know. I will inform you when the time comes…You may go now."

Draco walked quietly out of her office. He couldn't believe he had gotten detention. And 100 points taken away. It was all Hermione's fault. If she hadn't broken up with him, this would have never happened. She was going to pay for this. HE would make sure of that.

* * * 

Hermione wouldn't have exactly chosen that way to tell him, but what's done is done. She couldn't do anything about it. She felt miserable. She wished Neville would have never come at that moment. If he hadn't, then she would be with Draco right now. She couldn't believe that she had ever doubted him. Well, until now. She had no idea that he would act that way in that type of situation. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted Draco back, but then again, what about Harry? He had feelings for her. She was so confused. It was like something was taking over her mind. All of a sudden, she had a huge headache. She should have gone to Madame Pomfrey, but somehow she felt that she couldn't. She didn't want to admit to anyone what she was feeling inside her head. She knew one thing. It wasn't normal. She decided to go up to her room and lie down.

* * * 

Draco was sitting in his common room doing his homework. It seemed to him that the whole Slytherin house was mad at him. Those hundred points really made them lose their lead. They used to be in first place. They were now in last place. His life really sucked at the moment. He had just lost Hermione. He lost the hundred points. He had detention. All of Slytherin was mad at him. Today was just not his day…Until Professor Cambridge came in.

"Hello Draco," she said warmly.

"Hey." 

"I came to give you your detention."

"Oh great. Just what I was waiting for."

She gave him a stern look and then replied, "You will be coming with me. Right now."

"But I am in the middle of my homework," he protested.

"Malfoy, I haven't got time for your crap. Now come on."

Draco froze for a moment. Did a _teacher_ just say that? He decided he better listen. He didn't want his day any worse than it already was. "I'm coming," he said with a sigh. He followed her all the way to her office. There, he found Rita Skeeter sitting in her chair. "Hey! What are you doing back?"

"Just sit and listen," said Rita. "We couldn't get the hundred points back, but there will be no detention for you."

Draco smiled. "Why?"

"We need your help," said Cambridge. 

"I am working undercover this time with Cambridge," said Rita. "Only us three know. Well, someone else knows too, but we've taken care of her. Now listen, you remember what you did last time? You are going to do that again for me. Got it?"

"Ok, I guess. If it means I won't have any detention…But why me again?"

"Because you will have the best stories for us," said Cambridge. "I know what Hermione Granger just did to you. You want revenge, don't you? I want stories on her. And whatever she had said about her two sidekicks. You are going to get us all the good stories. We have some access, but not as much as you do."

"Oh, I get it now," said Draco, smiling. "I get revenge on Granger. Perfect. I'm in. But, may I ask, you said there was one other person who knew. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger," said Rita. "And we have taken care of her, don't worry."

"What did you do to her?" said Draco.

"Imperious Curse…Works every time."

"You've been controlling her!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, no, dear boy. We just made her forget the fact that she knew about us…And maybe a couple of other things," she said smiling. "But that's not important."

"So, have we got your word on this, Draco? Are you in? For Sure?"

Draco stopped a moment to think. He couldn't believe that were using the Imperious Curse on Hermione. But then again, she deserved it. After what she did to him. She deserved every last bit. "I'm in. For sure."

"Very good, Draco…I want you in here once a week with news for us. You may go back to your common room."

"I am going to make Hermione Granger's life living hell," he thought to himself as he walked out.

"The plan is going great," said Cambridge, as soon as Draco was clearly out of sight. "We got Draco right where we want him."

"So how's the imperious curse going on Hermione?" said Rita. "She still has no clue that she knew about us, right?"

"Right."

"You know, I was watching her this after noon and I think something is going wrong with it."

"Wrong? What do you mean?" exclaimed Cambridge.

"Well, I think that pretty soon she might be able to fight it," said Rita. "I've watched her when she is alone. At times, she doesn't even know what she is doing. And then other times, she knows something is not right with her mind. She knows something is wrong. She feels it."

"Well, we will just have to keep a very close eye on her, now won't we?" said Cambridge.

"Yes, but I think I know what the problem is," said Rita. "You're using it too much. She really shouldn't be this confused. She should be acting normal, all the time, and she's not. Maybe you should ease off a bit."

"Ease off? And let her remember?" yelled Cambridge. "The second she finds out, she'll go straight to Dumbledore and our covers will be blown. We'll be sent to Azkaban! The Unforgivable Cures are illegal! We can't just ease off I bit! We'll let her go crazy before we do that! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I suppose," she said with a sigh.

"Now come on, we've got work to do."

* * * 


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione had fallen asleep the night before and didn't wake up until the next morning. Her headache had gone away. But it was sure to be back because today Harry would arrive and she had to make sure that he got the journal ok. She figured it out that if the train left King's Cross at 11:00, then it would get here to Hogwarts at about 6 or 7 o'clock. If she put his journal back on the table at about 5:45, it would be perfect. She would stay in the common room reading a book until she heard the train come. This way, she could watch over the journal as much as possible. So, when the train comes she would leave and go to her room. Hopefully, Harry would have realized that he left his journal there and would go straight for it. She only hoped that her plan would go accordingly.

At 5:30, she was sitting in the common room, reading. She decided to come early, just in case. She was so nervous. At 5:45, she took the journal and set it exactly in the same spot she had found it. She sat back down and continued to read. 

She was deep in her book. She almost didn't hear the train coming. She finished her page and left for her room. In there, she watched from the window. She could see that Harry was the first person off the train and into the castle. She had a strong feeling that everything would go all right. All she could do now was wait.

* * * 

"Hurry up train, hurry up," thought Harry to himself. "I have to get to my journal." After long awaited anticipation, the train finally came to a halt. Harry jumped out of his seat and left Ron there. Harry was the first person off that train. He ran straight for his common room. He told the fat lady the password, but to his surprise, the door didn't open.

"That is not the correct password," she said.

"Oh, no. Come on. Open up!" yelled Harry. He figured that they had changed the password over the break. He should have waited by the train with everyone else. Then he would have known it. "Please, just open up!"

"What is the correct password?" she said.

"I don't know!" He was just about to give up and lose all hope when the door opened and out came Neville. Unfortunately, before Harry could get in, it closed again.

"Harry! Hi. I was, uh, just in my room. I thought I'd come out and-"

"Neville, what's the password?"

"Drofkins."

"Thank you," shouted Harry as he ran inside. He didn't take the time to notice how startled Neville had been. Neville wasn't like his usual self. Harry had a feeling that his journal wasn't there. I mean, come on. It would have been so easy for someone to take it. He just hoped for the best. And the best wasn't what he got. His worst nightmare had just come true. His journal wasn't there. He looked all over the common room for it just in case, but it was useless. He didn't find it. Just then, Ron walked in.

"Ron, my journal isn't here," said Harry.

"Well, you told me you didn't have anything too important in there anyway. So, what's the big deal?"

"Well, Ron, you see…I kind of lied a little bit."

"Harry! Why would you do that?"

"You didn't understand. I told you but you didn't take it seriously. I'm sorry, Ron, but please help me. I have to find it."

"Harry, what was in there? What didn't I understand? Tell me."

"Ok, you know when I told you about that little crush I had on Hermione?"

"Yeah…"

"I also told you that I had gotten over her, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, I lied about that too. Ron, I like Hermione. I _really_ like her. That's almost all I wrote about in my journal. I can't stop thinking about her. And now, someone knows all of that."

"Harry, we have _got_ to find your journal!"  
  
"I know!"

They looked all around the common room again and everywhere else you could think of, but they still didn't find it. They knew it was useless. They knew someone had taken it. 

"Harry, this is useless. It's not here. Somebody must have taken it. But the question is, who?"

* * * 

Hermione was sitting in her room and wondering if he had found it yet. She couldn't resist. She had to check. She peeked her head around the corner and caught a glimpse of their conversation. "…it's not here. Somebody must have taken it…" She couldn't believe it. The journal wasn't there. Where was it? She had no idea. Someone must have taken it in that short time after she left. Her plan had failed her. She hoped that whoever had it wouldn't tell anyone. She really couldn't do much about it now.

* * * 

A couple days had passed and Harry still had no idea who had his journal. No one had confronted him yet. And he knew that he had his name on it. He was getting impatient. He was beginning to think that he would never see it again. He just hoped that it was a guy who took it and not a girl, because if a girl had taken it, he was sure that Hermione knew that he liked her by now. Girls gossip way too much.

Harry was sitting in his Transfiguration Class next to Ron. He was supposed to be paying attention on how to turn a mouse into a pumpkin. He was totally confused. He hoped Ron was paying attention. Harry sighed and glanced around the room. There, he saw Hermione. She looked a bit sad. He wondered if something had happened to her over the Christmas vacation. He just wanted to talk to her. He hadn't had a normal conversation with her for a long time. He missed that. If only he could just work up the courage to talk to her again. But he couldn't and wouldn't. He sighed again and looked at the clock. "Good, there's only five minutes left of class," he thought to himself. So, after 5 minutes, McGonagall let them go. As they were waking out, Harry noticed once again how sad Hermione looked. "Hey, Ron, do you know what's wrong with Hermione?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh."

"Hey Harry!" said Seamus. He was walking right behind them and happened to catch some of their conversation. "I know what's wrong with Hermione. I heard from somebody that she broke up with Malfoy."

"She what?!" exclaimed Harry.

"She broke up with Malfoy," said Seamus. "He was pissed. He starting cussing her out, but McGonagall caught him. Snape was gone, so she took one hundred points away from Slytherin and gave him detention."

"Cool. He deserves it," piped in Ron.

"But why would she brake up with him?" questioned Harry.

"I have no idea," started Seamus, "but I sure feel sorry for her now. Malfoy will make her pay for every last bit of it. You can be sure of that…Hey, are you two still fighting with her?"

Neither Ron nor Harry gave an answer.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, she could use some friends right about now…but anyway, I have to go. I will talk to you two later, ok?"

"Yeah, see you," said Ron.

"Bye," said Harry.

After Seamus had left, they decided to walk around the castle. "Harry, I have to talk to you about something," said Ron.

"What?" said a puzzled Harry.

"Hermione."

"Oh."

"I don't know what's going on with you. I know you want to be friends with her again, but you don't do anything about it. Why not?"

"Well…well, I guess because I never thought I had a chance with her when she was with Malfoy. And I don't want to break my promise with you. But now she seems so sad, but I don't get it. Why would she be sad if she's one who broke up with him in the first place?"

"I have no idea. You never know about her sometimes, do you?"

"No, that's for sure."

"Harry. I have to confess something."

"What?"

"I don't think you have to worry about breaking your promise to me."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean…I guess I wouldn't care if we forgave Hermione. I have to admit, seeing her like this just now really made me think. This fight isn't getting us anywhere. I have been thinking about this the whole last class. And oh, by the way, I really hope you were listening to all that stuff McGonagall was saying, because I sure wasn't. But that's beside the point. So, Harry, if you still want to forgive her, I will be right behind you."

"But what are we going to say to her?"

"We? No, you mean, what are _you_ going to say to her. This was your idea in the first place. Like I said. I will be right _behind _you."

"But Ron, I don't know what to say to her!"

"Well, I thought you had this all planned out."

"No, not really."

"I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her!"

"Neither do I!"

"What are we going to do, Harry?"

"Well…I don't know."

"I have an idea," said Ron suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, actually, I just thought of something. Do we really want to be the ones who crawl back to her and beg her forgiveness? What are people going to say?"

"You know, I guess I never really thought about that."

"People are going to think that we can't live without her or something," said Ron.

"I know…Well, I guess I have a plan. Let's let her forgive us first. We'll give her two weeks. If she hasn't by that time, then we will think of something else," said Harry.

"You really think that she'll forgive us first?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I've been watching her. The way she looks at us. She misses us. She really doesn't have anyone else to talk to."

"She has Ginny," said Ron.

"But Ginny's a year younger than her."

"So?"

"We've been friends with her a lot longer than Ginny has," pointed out Harry.

"True."

"Trust me, Ron. I just know that she'll forgive us soon. As a matter of fact, let's make it only a week. If she doesn't forgive us in a week, then we'll figure out a way to do it."

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am very sure," he said with confidence. Harry could tell just by looking at her that Hermione needed them right now. He knew the reason she looked so sad. It wasn't because she broke up with Malfoy. But it _was_ because she missed her two best friends. "Now come on, let's go to the library and get some homework done."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Ron. There's a little something that I also have to admit."

Ron sighed and said, "What now?"

"You know how you said that you weren't listening to a word McGonagall was saying in our last class?…Well, neither was I. We're screwed."

* * * 

"Hey, Hermione!" said Ginny. "Are you going to the library?"

"Yeah. I have to get some homework done."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, that's fine. I could use some company."

"Thanks."

They walked over to the library and found two seats over in the corner. They were doing homework silently for five minutes until Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"Hermione! I have to tell you something. Something happened to me last night."

Hermione glanced up from her homework looking quite shocked. "What? What happened?" Hermione had a feeling she knew what it was. The excitement in Ginny's voice made it quite clear.

"I, Ginny Weasley, now have a boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful! So you finally did ask Neville. That's great!"

"Neville?…No, it's not Neville."

"What? I thought you had a crush on Neville. I thought you were going to ask him out."

"Well, I couldn't work up the courage to do that. And it's a good thing too, because just last night, someone else came up to me and asked me out!"

"That's great, Ginny, but who? Who asked you out?"

"Colin Creevey," said Ginny smiling. "It turns out that he's had a crush on me since our first year. I couldn't believe it!"

"That is pretty amazing, Ginny."

"I know. Stuff like this never happens to me."

"It never happens to me either," said Hermione.

"Yes it does," said Ginny as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" 

"I shouldn't have said that!"

"You mean to say, that someone's liked me since my first year?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"Who?" Hermione had a feeling, well, more then a feeling that she knew who it was. I mean, she read it herself in Harry's journal. He had to be who she was talking about. But she couldn't admit to Ginny that she'd taken the journal. She didn't even know where it was now. But maybe…could it possibly be true? Why else would she know?…Could Ginny have taken Harry's journal? 

"Well, I really can't tell you, Hermione. I already told you too much."

"Oh, that's ok. I understand. But, Ginny, may I ask how you know this? Did you _just_ find this out?"

"No, I've know it for a while. I accidentally overheard him talking once. We made a little deal and I promised not to tell."

Hermione's hopes were gone. Ginny couldn't have taken the journal. It wouldn't have even been possible. Harry was the first person off the train. She saw him. Ginny couldn't have beaten him to the common room. She sighed.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just…upset that you aren't going to tell me who likes me," she lied.

"Oh. Sorry. I can't do that."

"Yeah, I know," she said as she sighed again.

They continued doing there homework until Ginny had to leave. She was going to meet Colin somewhere. After that, Hermione just sat there. Surprisingly, she didn't feel like doing homework. She thought about Ginny. And how happy she was with Colin. Then she thought about Draco. And how happy she could have been with him. And then she thought about Harry. And about, hopefully, how happy she would be with him. If she ever told him. If she ever forgave them. It was just a matter of time. She wondered how Ginny had even found out that Harry liked her. And what kind of deal they made. And why Ginny never mentioned this before. There was one other thing that Hermione did not know. When Ginny said that she knew someone who liked Hermione, she wasn't talking about Harry. No, she had no idea that Harry also had a crush on Hermione. The person she was talking about was no other than…Draco Malfoy.

* * * 

Ron and Harry were also in the library. They were attempting to get some homework done, but all they accomplished was a lot of talking.

"So," said Harry, "you're coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! Who are we playing? I forgot."

"Slytherin."

"You know, it seems like we _always_ play Slytherin, doesn't it?" asked Ron with curiosity.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"I wonder why that is…" said Ron.

"I don't know."

"Oh well. Gryffindor will probably win anyway. We always do."

"Yeah, we're going to win House Cup for sure this year. I think we've only lost, what, one game?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, against Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I remember that. That was a really close game, we should've had it."

"I know."

"You think maybe we should try to get _some_ homework done?"

"I suppose," said Ron lazily.

"Have you finished that essay Cambridge gave us??"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that. I haven't even started it yet."

"I have a little bit done."

"So, Harry, what do you think is going to happen to Cambridge this year?" said Ron, still trying to get out of doing homework.

"Why would something happen to her?"

"Oh, come on, you don't think she'll actually stay another year, do you?"

"I guess not," said Harry.

"Maybe she'll blow up or something. That would be bloody brilliant!"

"Blow up?" questioned Harry.

"You never know. It could happen."

"Whatever."

They continued doing their homework quietly without any more interruptions from Ron.

* * *

Hermione had just gotten up to find a new book when she noticed someone sitting over in the corner. It was Neville. And he was reading something. It couldn't have been a book though. It was much too small. She walked a little closer. She saw what it was. It was Harry's journal. She ran up to him. Neville saw her coming and quickly hid the journal.

"Neville, what were you reading?"

"Nothing," he said instantly.

"Yes you were. I saw it. And I know what it is. It's Harry's journal."

Neville's face turned a shade of red. "How do you know about that? I wasn't really reading it. I really didn't know it was Harry's. I was just, just, uhh…" 

"Neville, I know about it because I also read it. I read it all. Now please, let me have it."

"Why? How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Neville! Why would I lie to you? I know that Harry likes me. I know everything. I know that you took the journal right before the train came back from Christmas vacation. I had just put it there minutes before, hoping that Harry would find it. But I guess you got there first."

"Now that you mention it, right when I was leaving the common room I saw Harry. He was in a bit of a hurry to do something. I guess he was looking for his journal."

"Yes. He was. Now, Neville, listen to me. Could you please just give me the journal back? I will make sure it gets to Harry without him knowing you read it. Please. This is really important to me."

Neville slowly took the journal back out. "Oh, fine. He better not find out that I read it though."

Hermione took the journal. "Oh Neville, thank you so much!!" And, in a state of happiness, Hermione gave Neville a small kiss on the cheek and left. Neville just sat there in shock. He was as red as a cherry.

Hermione quickly stuck the journal in her bag. She had to figure out another plan to safely give the journal back to Harry. She went back to her table. It was back to the beginning for her. She was really regretting that she ever took the journal in the first place. She wished none of this stuff were happening. She wished it were the start of the term again. When they were all friends. Hermione glanced around the library hoping that two certain boys would be there. They were. She sighed. "Why can't this just all be over with? Why can't we be friends again? I miss them…" she thought to herself.

* * * 

Harry looked down at his essay. He hadn't gotten very far. And somehow, Ron _still_ hadn't started his. Harry was sure that by now Hermione would've had hers' done. It all sounded so familiar…This was how the trio broke up. They were in the library, doing their homework. He remembered it so clearly. He wished it never would've happened. Ron and Harry both missed Hermione very much. And what they didn't know was that she missed them just as much. All that was keeping them apart now was their pride.


	9. Chapter 10

It was the next morning. Harry was up very early. He had a Quidditch game today. He got dressed, found Ron, and they both went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, are you excited Harry?" asked Ron.

"I suppose so."

"I hope you catch that snitch right away."

"I'll try."

"You better do more than try," piped in Dean.

"Why is that?"

"Malfoy. He really wants to catch the snitch today. He's already gotten enough crap from his team about not having caught it once this year. And the one hundred points he lost not too long ago doesn't exactly help things for him either. They're almost ready to kick him off the team. If there's going to be a time where he really wants to catch it, it's going to be _now. _So, good luck!" said Dean as he walked away.

"Well, that was sure comforting," said Harry, sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Malfoy won't catch it."

"It's easy for you not to worry. You're not the one out there playing."

"True. But Harry, I've seen you play before, you are better than him. And plus, the weather is perfect. You'll do great!"

"Well, thanks."

They continued eating breakfast, until Harry had to go. Since he was now the captain, he had to be the first person down in the locker rooms.

"Well, I better go, Ron. I don't want to be late."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you after the game, ok?"

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Harry left the Great Hall and headed for the locker rooms. He was hoping that he would be the first person there. He wasn't. There was already someone sitting on the bench.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…you're late!"

"Oliver! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come by and watch the game. See how you guys are doing with out me."

"We're doing really well actually. We've only lost one game against Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, that's what Alex told me. So, how is Alex doing, anyway? Did I train you a good Keeper?"

"Yeah, he's really good. Well, not as good as you are, but almost."

Oliver laughed. "How do you like being captain, Harry? It's a lot of work, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's fun. I only learned from the best!" Harry joked.

"True…very true," said Oliver.

"So, how did you get in here anyway? I thought they only let the Quidditch players into the locker rooms."

"Well…they do. I, uh, knew where the extra key was…I stole it, and I unlocked the door…"

"Oliver! Why didn't you just ask McGonagall? She would have let you-" Harry stopped. Oliver was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, I was only joking. I didn't mean for you to take it seriously." Oliver was still laughing. 

"Oh…ok, I get it now!" Harry started laughing with him. "Very funny. I didn't think you'd really do something like that."

They settled down after awhile. "So, how did you _really_ get in here?" asked Harry.

"I did ask McGonagall. She was a bit reluctant, but I convinced her. After all, I _used_ to be on the team. And my brother is on the team now, so…"

"Yeah…Well, I am going to go change. The team should be arriving soon."

"I can't wait to see everyone," said Oliver.

Harry went to his locker, grabbed his Quidditch robes, and changed.

"So, Harry," said Oliver, "Why _were_ you late this morning? Shouldn't you have been here an hour earlier? I was here then but no one else was so I left and then came back."

"We, uh, had a team vote. It was unanimous. We don't come that early any more. We figured sleep was more important," said Harry, smiling.

"Oh, so I got you up too early, did I? Oh, well, you survived."

"Barely…"

"Oliver!" shouted Fred and George. They had just walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come by and surprise you all."

"That's great! Are you staying the whole game?"

"Of course!" said Oliver.

Shortly, the rest of the team arrived. They were all glad to see Oliver. Instead of using their warm up time to practice, they talked. After awhile, Harry finaly said something.

"Ah, guys, maybe we should go warm up and practice. We aren't going to win if we don't focus."

The teamed groaned. "Can't we just stay here a little bit longer?" begged Fred.

"No, we need to go practice. No offense Oliver, but practicing is a little more important right now."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Ok, come on let's go," shouted Harry.

"I'll be in the stands cheering you on! Good luck Gryffindor!" Oliver left the locker room and went to go find a seat with the other Gryffindors. He wanted to say hi to some students and some teachers. 

Harry took the team out to warm up. After that, he gave a speech. It wasn't nearly as long as Oliver's used to be. Thank God. Finally, they put their hands in the middle and yelled "Gooooo Gryffindor!" They took their positions and the game begun.

* * * 

Hermione was lying in bed the next morning. She couldn't decide if she wanted to go to the game or not. If she did, she would see Harry. But seeing Harry only reminded her about something. His journal. She sighed and looked over at her desk. There it was. Just as she had left it. She still had to give it back to him somehow. And she had no idea how she was going to do that. Eventually, she went to her last resort. She would write a short message at the end of it saying she was sorry and she wouldn't tell anyone. Except she would use a charm to disguise her handwriting. She didn't really want him to know that _she _had taken it. After she got dressed, she went out to the common room. Ginny was out there too, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Hey, Hermione, are you going to the game?" asked Ginny. "I'm on my way there now.

"I haven't really decided yet."

"You really should go. It'll be a very exciting game."

"Yeah…I guess I will go…Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Sure, I don't care. But I do have to mention something. I'm also sitting with-"

Hermione cut her off. "Great! I'll be right back. I have to do something real quick. It will only take a sec." And with that, she ran to her room. She didn't hear who Ginny was also sitting with. It was Ron. Ginny thought she might object to that but didn't say anything after that.

As Hermione ran to her room, she was thinking, "I have to quick write a message in Harry's journal. I will have to come up straight after the game and slip it in his room. I have to get it over with." This is what she wrote inside: Harry, I'm so sorry I took this. I won't tell anyone, I promise.

But she forgot to do one thing. She forgot to disguise her handwriting. She was in too much of a hurry.

"Ok," said Hermione has she ran out back to the common room. "I'm ready."

"Aren't you going to wear a cloak? It's awfully chilly out there," said Ginny.

Hermione looked at what she was wearing. A tank top. She really didn't want to make Ginny wait even longer. "No, I'll be fine."

"Ok…"

They talked as they walked down to the Quidditch field. When they got down there, Hermione was looking for two seats together. "There are two seats over there," she said pointing to them.

"Uh, actually, I was trying to tell you that I was already sitting with someone, but you can sit with us too."

"Oh." Hermione was a little hurt, but she tried hard not to show it.

"Come on, follow me."

She followed.

"So where are the seats at?" asked Hermione.

"Right up here." 

Hermione looked up. She saw the seats all right. The person she was sitting with was no other than Ron.

"Ginny, why is _she_ here?" asked Ron as he pointed at Hermione.

"Because she is sitting with us," said Ginny.

"Oh, no I'm not," piped in Hermione. "I'm not sitting next to him."

"You don't have to. I'll sit in the middle."

"Don't worry about it Hermione," said Ron. "You can sit with her. I'm leaving." He got up to leave.

"NO YOU AREN"T!" shouted Ginny, as she shoved him back down. "You are both going to sit here whether you like it or not! I am sick of you guys fighting!" She then turned around and shoved Hermione in the chair one away from Ron. She stood in the middle of them with her arms crossed. "Can you two _please_, for _once_ act like your age and be civil. At _least_ this once? You don't have to say a single word to each other. This is all I ask of you…Any questions?"

The two, very shocked at what Ginny had just done, slightly shook their heads. They've never seen Ginny this angry before and weren't about to argue with her.

"Good…Thank you." She was very satisfied as she sat down.

"I thought I was going to enjoy the game, but not if she's here," Ron mumbled.

"Ron…SHUT UP!!!!"

"FINE!!" he yelled back.

All three of them were sitting there with their arms crossed. Finally, the game started. There were some pretty close calls. It really was a good game. And surprisingly, Ron and Hermione had not said a word to each other for over two hours. Ginny was impressed. All of her bitchiness had paid off…She would have to apologize for that later.

An hour later, the game was _still _going on. Every time the snitch was seen, Harry and Draco would rush over to it until they lost it. There was one time where Harry would've gotten it, but Draco deliberately ran into him so he would miss it. A foul was called, but that didn't change the fact that the game could've been over with and that Gryffindor could've won. So the game went on. The score was pretty much tied the whole time. This was one of the longest games this year. She had never seen two teams want to win so badly. Ginny had managed to keep Ron and Hermione under control for the most part, but there were a few outbreaks. They got through them though.

Hermione was starting to get a little chilly. She wished she would have gone back to get her cloak when Ginny had mentioned it. She hoped Harry would catch the snitch soon. She glanced over at Ginny. She had her cloak on. Then she glanced over at Ron. He had a sweater on. He also had his cloak lying on the floor. He was plenty warm. She wished that for just this moment, they were friends. Just so she could borrow his cloak. But they weren't. So she sat there shivering to death.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok? You look like you're a little cold. I told you that you should've brought your cloak along."

"I'm actually all right. I'm pretty warm," she lied.

"Whatever you say."

Hermione continued shivering and sat and watched the game again. All of a sudden, something came flying at her. It took her by surprise when she realized what it was. Ron had just whipped his cloak at her. 

"Here. Take it!" he said.

"What?!" said Hermione. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You heard me just fine," he said. "You're sitting over their freezing to death. I know you are. And I'm not using my cloak. So just take it."

"Are you sure?" she quietly.

"Positive. But this doesn't mean that we're friends again, got it?" he said.

"Of course."

After that, they didn't say another word to each other. Ginny was amazed. She never thought her brother was capable of doing something like that. She continued to watch the game. 

* * * 

Cambridge was sitting in her office waiting for Rita to come back. Finally, the tiny beetle came crawling in. She transformed into herself.

"So, what's going on?" asked Cambridge.

"Our worst nightmare," she said.

"What?!"

"Hermione's fighting the curse! I told you this would happen. She's giving the journal back to Harry after the game. We can't let her do that. She feels sorry for them. She wants them back as friends. We have to do something. And fast."

"All right, all right. I know what to do. I've had it planned. Ok, have you ever heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

Rita gave her a stern look. "Of course I have. What about it?"

"Well, as it is a very complex spell, I made arrangements and I will use that charm under Miss Granger."

"You have me confused. Why don't you just give her the memory charm now? It will be a whole lot easier."

"Rita, then what am I going to do the rest of the year? No, trust me. I have it all planned out. I knew this was happening so I took the honors of setting up a one time use Portkey in Hermione's room. I used an old book. I put it on top of Harry's journal so I know she'll touch the old book first. The Portkey will send her to a room down in the dungeon where the Fidelius charm will have been placed. No one will be able to find her in there. She will be missing. This is good for several reasons. One, there is a major story here. I'm sure Dumbledore will try to hush it up, but we will know everything behind it. Second, she will be out of the way until the end of the year. We will modify her memory then and let her out. It will just remain a mystery on where she was. After that, our work will be done. Are you starting to catch on now, Rita?"

"Yes…And let me guess what will happen after that. We'll write the big newspaper with my name under it and make tons of money. I'll be giving half to you and everyone will love what they're reading because it's actually true this time. I'll be famous again. And they don't have any proof on what I did was actually illegal! This is great. You'll come back next year and we'll do it all over again."

"Yes, precisely. Except next year will be different. No body will find out about us except dear little Draco of course. He will be the only one to help us then. Things will go great for us Rita!"

"I have a question though. Who will be the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm?" she said smiling. She was hoping Cambridge would let her do it.

"Stop smiling, Rita, I'm not letting you do it."

Rita frowned. "Then who? You?"

"No, no, no. Don't you see? Draco Malfoy will be the secret keeper. Trust me, it will be for the better," said Cambridge.

"If you say so."

"Well, I do…Now if you would please go back down to the game. I need you to keep an eye on Hermione. I have to go talk to Draco. There should be a time-out soon. I need to explain what he is going to do."

"Ok, I'll be back shortly," said Rita.

And with that, she turned back into a beetle and left.

"Oh, I hope this works," said Cambridge as she walked out of the door. "If not, we could get into serious trouble."

* * * 

Just as Cambridge had predicted, a time out was called. Everyone needed a break badly. Gryffindor was in their locker room, discussing what to do next. Oliver was with them again. He was acting more like captain than Harry was today. He missed that position and now that he was back for this game, nobody minded. Harry was actually very glad. He needed a break.

"All right, Harry, you need to catch the snitch. That's all there is do it. We're winning right now, but not by much. Catch it now and win the game," said Oliver.

"In case you haven't noticed, that's all I've been doing the whole game. Malfoy is not playing fairly and you know it," said Harry.

"I know, I know," sighed Oliver. "There's only one thing to do. If he's not playing fairly, then you won't play fair."

"But Oliver, I'll get fouled for it!"

"No you won't. Haven't you seen how many times Malfoy has fouled and Madam Hooch didn't call it? She's getting sick of the game lasting so long so she is letting things go. Trust me. You have to be tougher. Push him out of the way. You have a better broom than him. You can beat him. Gryffindor cannot lose this game."

"Well, I'll try to be tougher," said Harry.

"You better do more then try," said Fred. "We have to end this game in _our_ terms."

"Yeah, I-"

"You guys!" shouted Alex. "We have to go back now. The game's going to restart."

"Good luck you guys!" yelled Oliver, as he followed them out.

* * * 

Before Draco could even get into the Slytherin locker room, Cambridge grabbed him and took him behind the locker rooms.

"Do you mind?" said Draco angrily. "I'm kind of in the middle of an extremely important game and this is the only-time out I've had. Whatever you have to say can wait." He turned around to leave, but Cambridge stopped him.

"You _will_ listen to me. This is more important than any game will ever be."

"Well then hurry," he said in a nasty voice.

"After the game, Hermione will be transferred to a room that we've performed the Fidelius Charm on. You will be secret keeper for it. I trust you with this and you better not let us down. She will stay in there until the end of the year, and then we will give you further instructions."

"You mean I won't have to put up with her for the rest of the year?" said Draco, smiling.

"I knew you'd like that. Yes. You will be responsible for that. Now come on, I need to quick put a charm on you."

She performed the charm with her wand very quickly. 

"Ok, now the charm is set. It won't come into affect until I place one more charm on Hermione, but I'll take care of that. Now, remember, you can't tell a single soul about this. It is in your hands. Are you sure about all of this now?"

"Most certainly," he said, still smiling. He was going to be the one to shut Granger up for the rest of the year. He was getting revenge. This was the best thing that's happened to him the whole year.

"Ok, now get back to the game. I will see you later." She turned around and left to go sit down.

* * * 

After both teams were ready, the game began again.

Hermione and Ron still hadn't said a word to each other. It was total silence. Hermione wished the game would end soon. She wasn't really looking forward to spending this long watching the game, but she didn't want to leave already. She wanted to see who was going to win. She noticed that since the time-out Harry had been quite a bit rougher. There were some pretty close calls between Malfoy and Harry. She looked around the field hoping to catch a glimpse of the snitch. After about five minutes, she found it. Neither Harry of Malfoy had noticed it…until all of a sudden, they both started flying toward it. Unfortunately, Malfoy was closer. But did Harry care? No. That was the fastest she had ever seen Harry fly before. Everyone, including the other Quidditch players, stopped to stare. This was going to be it. The score was tied. It was now up to Harry and Malfoy. It was almost complete silence. Harry had easily flown right past Malfoy. The snitch went down. So did Harry. And then Malfoy. Harry knew he was going to catch it. He was so close, but not close enough. He was inches behind it. Hermione had just noticed Malfoy. He was far behind. Then, all of a sudden, he turned a sharp left. What was he doing? He got back on coarse again, but this time he wasn't going for the snitch. He was going straight for Harry, only Harry didn't see him! Hermione stood up quickly. "HARRY! WATCH OUT!" She yelled that at the top of her lungs. And suddenly she remembered that she wasn't friends with him. Her face turned red and she quickly sat back down. Ron and Ginny stared at her. She put her attention back on the game. Harry had just turned his head around and saw Malfoy flying straight toward him. Or the snitch. He couldn't tell which. Harry made one last grab for the snitch. He couldn't tell if he got it or not. They crashed. Both of them were knocked of their brooms. Luckily, they weren't far from the ground. No one knew where the snitch had gone. The game came to a standstill. Everyone was on their feet. Hermione hoped Harry was all right. She didn't care about Malfoy, because it was his fault this had happened. Finally, Harry stood up. So did Malfoy. Everyone was silent and staring at them. They remained motionless for a moment and then a huge smile came across Harry's face. How could he be smiling at a time like this? He could have killed himself. She soon found out why. Harry lifted his arm into the air and opened up his hand. Out came the snitch. He had caught it. The crowd was cheering. Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he still managed to catch it. He stormed off angrily. The crowd continued to cheer. Gryffindor had won once again, thanks to Harry.

Hermione knew she wouldn't have long. Before Ron and Ginny even noticed, she left. She went straight to her room. Absolutely no one was there. Or so she had thought. She had to sneak Harry's journal in his room before anyone came up. But before she could pick the journal up, she noticed another old book sitting on top of it. She had no idea what it was. She didn't put it there. She picked it up. Before she knew it, her feet were lifted off the ground. She let out a scream. She was being sucked into a whirl of color, with the old book connected to her hand. She knew immediately what it was. It was a Portkey. She fell to the ground with a thud. The book went flying. She looked around. She was in some sort of dungeon. All of a sudden, everything came pouring back into her mind. She remembered everything. Rita Skeeter and Cambridge were working together. She had to tell someone. But the problem was, there was no one _to_ tell. She had already checked the door. It was locked. She was going to be stuck in here for a while.

* * * 

Everyone from Gryffindor was down at the field celebrating. Harry was the star of it all. Everyone was extremely happy. They were even happier when Fred and George offered to get some food from the house elves and bring it up to the common room. There was going to be a big party tonight. Ginny had no idea where Hermione had gone, but she figured she went up to her room right away, so she didn't make a big deal about it. She and Ron went to go find Harry. They stayed there for a little while longer, talking and just plain celebrating. Eventually, they all started returning to the common room, where, hopefully, a bunch of food would be waiting. Ginny had run off with her friends, so Ron and Harry walked up to the common room by themselves. Ron was telling Harry of how he was forced to sit with Hermione. He told him that he never thought Ginny could ever get like that. Finally, they got to the entrance and noticed a big crowd of people standing there. They could hear a bunch of people arguing. The fat Lady wasn't letting anyone in.

"Hey, you guys, what's going on here?" asked Harry. "Why won't she let anyone in?"

"I have no clue," said Seamus. "She said the password was right, but she's under strict orders not to let anyone in. The professors told her so."

"Why would they tell her that?" asked Ron.

Before Ron's question was answered, Neville came up to them. "I know what happened." he said. "Well, kind of."

"What?" said Harry.

"Well, I had left the Quidditch game early, because I wasn't feeling well. I was sitting in my room and I heard someone come in. It was a girl because she went to the girl's dormitory. I really didn't think much of it. Within minutes, I heard a scream. I yelled at her and asked if she was all right. Nobody answered. Since we're not allowed in there, I went to get McGonagall. She went in to check it out. After that, she told me to leave the common room and wait by the door. She wouldn't tell me what happened or who it happened to. I didn't recognize the scream. I have no idea who it was. And that's all I know." 

Just then, McGonagall, Snape, Cambridge, and Dumbledore walked out of the Gryffindor entrance. Dumbledore raised his hand in the air and all the commotion stopped.

"I suppose you are all wondering what had happened and why we won't let you in," said Dumbledore.

There was a chorus of "yeahs."

"There has been a problem in the Gryffindor tower," continued Dumbledore. "We aren't letting anyone in for safety precautions. At this time, that is all I will discuss. I would like you all to the Great Hall until further noticed. Thank you."

"I wonder what happened," said Harry to Ron.

On the way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron overheard a part of McGonagall and Dumbledore's conversation.

"What are we going to do?" asked McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"We will have to contact her parents, of course," he said.

"But, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they'll be so worried!" she said.

Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and stared at each other.

"Umm, Ron," said Harry. "Where exactly _is _Hermione?"

"The last time I saw her was when she was sitting by me. After the game, she had run off."

"What do you thing happened to her?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I don't know, but I really hope she's all right," replied Ron.

"Me too."

From this point on, Harry and Ron knew that their fight with Hermione was over with. She was their best friend. They couldn't fight with her forever. They needed each other. But right now, all that mattered was making sure she was ok. 


End file.
